


Angels. Check. Babies. Check...Baby Angels???

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bath Time, Chuck A+ Parenting, Chuck Sucks, Crying, Daddy!Sam, De-Aged Castiel (Supernatural), De-Aged Gabriel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Feels, Diapers, Hugs, Multi, No Sex, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifiers, Papa!Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Feels, Shopping, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Dean Winchester, Soft Sam Winchester, Temper Tantrums, Witches, car seats, giggles, no sexual relationships - Freeform, slight language, time outs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: Castiel and Gabriel get De-Aged. And they think Sam and Dean are Daddy and Papa.It's only for a year, what could go wrong...





	1. Welcome to Fatherhood

“You worthless piece of shit!” Dean growled at the Witch in front of him. He had his knife at the ready and was hopefully a good distraction for the two angels behind her. Gabriel and Cas were slowly creeping up behind her. 

The Witch laughed and glared straight at the hunter. “ _Ego sum vir bellator et angeli sint inutilia_ ,” she hissed. (“I’m a warrior and the angels are useless.”)

Dean rolled his eyes. “For the last time, I don’t speak Latin. That would be my brother Sam.”

The Witch rolled her eyes in a mocking fashion. “ _Ego tibi hic sellas ostendam_.” (“I’ll show you.”)

Dean was about to roll his eyes when the Witch spoke another incantation. He tensed and prepared for the hit, that never came. He felt a bright light and heard a scream.

“Dean!”

Dean uncovered his eyes. “Sammy!” He feared the worst when he opened his eyes. Sam was standing next to him and the Witch was nowhere to be seen. 

“Dean, where’s Gabriel and Cas?” Sam asked in a worried tone. 

“I don’t know. Cas!” Dean yelled his angel’s name. 

A quiet noise made both men aim their guns at the farthest door. The hunters walked towards the door. 

“Cas?”

“Gabriel?”

“Daddy?”

Another quiet noise caused the men to freeze. _‘There hadn’t been kids in the building when they had found the Witch.’_

“Daddy?”

Sam and Dean froze as a small boy rounded the corner of a hallway. 

The small boy in question was maybe about 4 years old and had light blond hair and brown eyes. And naked.

“Daddy I’m cold?” The small boy whimpered and walked towards the men, looking at Sam. 

Sam wasn’t sure what was going on, but he knew how to handle kids. He figured the boy was just in shock. He gave Dean a quick glance before putting his gun in the back of his jeans.

He spoke gently, “Hey sweetie, it’s ok. Come here buddy.” He got down on one knee and held out a hand to the boy. He had intended for the boy to take his hand, not so the boy could walk straight passed his hand and cuddled into his chest. “Umm...ok. Hey buddy take this,” Sam took off his brown jacket and wrapped around the boy before picking him up. He nodded at Dean as a sign to continue as they started down the hallway.

Once about a noise made the men freeze. Excerpt this one wasn’t quiet. It was loud sobs. It sounded like a baby to Dean. He looked at Sam, who had another worried look on his face. _‘Two kids, this wasn’t a good thing. Where were their parents? If they were even still around.’_

Dean nodded towards the door. “Go to the car. I’ll grab the kid and the angels.” Sam nodded and left with the small boy in his arms. 

Dean headed towards the cries with his gun drawn. He whipped around the corner and pointed his gun....at a baby. 

I mean duh...cries equal a baby, Dean knew that. But this baby was naked aside from swimming in a large beige trench coat. 

“Cas?”

“Papa,” the boy cried and reached his hands up to Dean. 

Dean shook his head in confusion and wrapped the crying boy in the trench coat before picking him up. “Shhh shhh. It’s ok...buddy,” he shushed the baby. He had absolutely no idea what was going on but he had to get the kids out of here. He didn’t know what happened to the two angels, built from the empty clothes and two naked boys who suddenly appear, Dean had an idea. 

And it was an earth shattering and horrifying idea. 

* * *

“So you’re telling us that those two are angels, but are under 4 feet tall,” Dean growled at Rowena. 

The brothers had taken the boys back to the Men of Letters bunker and had summoned Rowena right away.

“Yup,” Rowena popped the “p”.

“Wait, are they really angels?” Sam asked. “They keep calling us Daddy and Papa as if they have the wrong memories.” Dean groaned at the last sentence.

“Oh, no,” Rowena stated as if this was news to everyone. 

Dean glared at the Witch. “So they don’t know their angels. That means they can’t fix it. Can you?”

“No,” Rowena stated as if this was news to everyone. 

“Rowena,” Dean growled and saw red. 

“Ok, ok,” Sam said as he put his hands up, always the calming agent. “If you can fix it, who can?” 

Rowena shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. The spell can only be broken by the Witch who cast it. But if you can’t find the woman, it will just fix itself in a year.”

“A year!” Both men exclaimed.

The loud voices brought Gabriel out of his nap. He got off of the couch after looking at his brother who was sleeping next to him. Cassie was sucking on his thumb. He was cute for a baby, but babies were gross. Gabriel could see and smell the wet spot on his brother’s shirt near his crotch. It actually was Daddy’s shirt because Daddy’s said that he had forgotten to wash Cassie’s clothes. Gabriel was wearing Daddy’s shirt for the same reason. Looking one more time as Cassie, he decided that he had to go potty too, but he was a big boy so he would use the actual potty. Only problem was he didn’t know where the potty was. 

_‘Daddy would know.’_

So off the little guy went to go find his Daddy. 

* * *

Dean slammed his fist on the table. After Rowena had said that the angels were stuck like this for a year, she had vanished before Dean could wring her neck. “That good for nothin’ son of--”

“Papa?”

Dean groaned mentally. The brothers had figured out that he was Papa and Sam was Daddy. The brothers had looked at each other with scared looks when the baby angels had called them that. They weren’t gay and they _definitely_ weren’t together. 

Dean looked from his computer to the small boy that was apparently Gabriel. “Wassup buddy?”

Gabriel walked up to his father and leaned on his arm. “I have to go potty and Cassie already went potty in his sleep.”

“Great,” muttered Dean. “Sam get your ass in here!”

Sam came jogging in. “What’s up?”

“Your son needs to go _potty_ and your other son already did on the couch,” Dean deadpanned. He never thought he would say the words potty ever again. The last time he had said it was when Sammy was 5. 

“Ok.” Sam held out his hand for Gabriel to take and held him to the nearest bathroom. Once the boy had told him that he was a big boy and didn’t need his help, Sam leaned against the wall and took a moment to think. 

Gabriel was an adorable 4 year old with light blond hair and brown eyes. Because of the shock of everything the boy had kept quiet, but Sam could tell that Gabriel had some mischievous in him. Sam kind of wanted to see the happy side of the boy. 

Sam smiled when he thought of the other little boy. Castiel.

Cas was probably close to 2, maybe 18 months if Sam had to guess. Sam wasn’t good with babies. Dean was a whole lot better even though he wouldn’t admit it. Cas had dark black hair that stuck up every which way and piercing blue eyes. Sam could tell Cas was more quiet than his brother. He was more cuddly. He had spent the entire time in Dean’s arms as they drove to the bunker. It was exactly safe to drive like that, but they didn’t exactly have car seats either. Which brought Sam to his next thought. 

They didn’t have anything for the boys. Hence Sam’s t-shirts and the wet boy on the couch who didn’t have a diaper. They would need clothes, diapers, car seats and maybe a couple toys or something to keep the boys busy when Dean and him had to hunt. 

“All done!” Gabriel exclaimed as he came bounding out of the bathroom. 

“Did you wash your hands?”

Sam chuckled when the boy gave a dramatic whine and went back to wash his hands. “Good job buddy. Let’s go get your brother.”

Sam smiled softly at the picture that greeted him on the couch. Cas was still sucking his thumb with a bit of drool dripping down his chin. Sam mentslly added pacifiers to his list. He went over and knelt in front of Cas. He ran his fingers through Cas’ hair, slowly waking the toddler up. 

Cas opened his eyes slowly to see Daddy in front of him. He smiled around his thumb and reached his other arm out for Sam. 

Sam winced a little as he set the wet child on his hip. He had dealt with vampire guts before but it was still gross. He went into his room and put a blanket on the floor. He laid Cas down on it and pulled off his shirt. “We really need to go shopping,” he muttered under his breath as he went and wet a washcloth to wipe Cas down before getting a new shirt. “Gabriel go grab your Papa for me.” Sam grinned to himself at the use of the name. He thought it was funny. Dean didn’t. Gabriel nodded and headed off. 

* * *

Dean was furiously typing away at his computer trying to find that bitch...I mean Witch. 

“Papa?”

Dean rolled his eyes. _‘Couldn’t he get some peace and quiet. He was trying to fix them after all.’_

“Papa?”

“What Gabriel?” Dean regretted the sharpness of his words when he glanced at the wetness in the boy’s eyes. “I’m sorry buddy. What’s is it?”

“Daddy wants you.”

Dean rolled his eyes. He knew that Sam had told Gabriel to say that. Sam got a kick out of annoying him. “I think Papa can handle a wet kid himself.

“But Daddy said we have to go shopping cause you forgot diapers.” 

Dean sighed as he got up. He started walking through the library when he heard a thud behind him. He turned around to see Gabriel on the ground with a scraped up hand, and tears in his eyes. 

“Buddy you ok?” Dean asked as he went over and put the boy back on his feet. “It’s only a little scrap.” He looked in surprise when the boy whimpered and held his arms out for him. It took him a second to realize that the boy wanted to be picked up. “Alright don’t be a wimp about it,” he said as he picked Gabriel up. 

Sam had just finished putting another t-shirt over Cas’ head when Dean came in with Gabriel on his hip. In spite of himself, Sam had to smile. 

“Welcome to fatherhood,” he said cheerfully.

_If they only knew what lie ahead of them._


	2. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes shopping and some questions find answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags Added!!

Dean groaned and rolled over in bed. The boys had taken forever to get to sleep. Sam had said something about a nap to late in the evening. Cas was the last to drop off at midnight. Dean was an experienced hunter, he could lie in wait for hours or get tortured and not break. But three hours of a fussy and crying ex-angel would break anyone. 

Speaking of the ex-angel, Dean heard a noise and opened his eyes. Cas was in bed with him looking at him with wide blue eyes. He had his thumb in his mouth, per usual, and smiled at him. Dean smiled tiredly at the baby then gave him a pointed look. 

Dean sighed as he got up, “Here I was thinking you were cute and then you had to go and do this.” Dean pulled back the blanket Cas was wrapped in to see he had used it like a diaper...and a messy one at that. This was exactly the reason Dean had wrapped Cas up. “Come here, time for a morning bath and a new bed,” he said as he grabbed Cas under the armpits and went to the bathroom. “Oh you’re ok,” he cooed when Cas started to whine at the cold air on his messy backside. 

* * *

Sam took a deep breath as he took his time waking up. He furrowed his eyebrows as he realized an unusual weight on his chest. He peeked an eye open to see a sprawled out Gabriel on top of him. He was all the way on top of Sam, more like his head and chest were with his lower half hanging off with his feet near Sam’s head. Such a weird position.

Thankfully Gabriel was dry, but Sam really had to pee. And it didn’t help that there was a sleep heavy arm right on his bladder. Sam lifted the boy and stood up. Gabriel instinctively fold into Sam seeking warmth. 

Gabriel stirred at the transition. “No Daddy,” he whimpered and cuddled closer. 

It should have been awkward for Sam since he didn’t have a shirt on and Gabriel only have a shirt on, but all Sam wanted to do was cradle the boy and sway him back to sleep. “Shh shh it’s ok buddy. I just have to get up to go pee. Do you have to go potty?”

“Umm…” Gabriel just wanted to go back to sleep. “No.”

Sam smiled and ran his fingers through the blond locks. “Are you sure?”

“No.”

“Let’s try then, ok,” Sam said as he went into the bathroom and sat Gabriel down on the toilet. 

“No Daddy too cold,” Gabriel whined and tried to get off the potty. 

“No Gabriel stay there,” Sam took a step towards the boy and held him still. 

The boy squirmed but stayed on like Daddy told him till he was done. And once he was done, he was back in Daddy’s arms. 

“Ok ok,” Sam said gently as he took the teary eyed boy back to the bedroom. “Are you all good now?” he asked. When the boy nodded and curled up with a pillow, Sam went to go clean up the floor and his turn at the toilet. 

* * *

One quick bath later and Dean pulled a t-shirt over Cas’ head. Dean couldn’t help but laugh at the wet and crazy hair that stuck up every which way. Cas gave him a toothy grin and a squeal. 

“Wow, really. Tell me all about it,” Dean said excitedly at the babbling toddler as he made his way to the kitchen. It could him a moment to decide what to do with Cas but he soon put him on the floor with a spoon to play with. “And they said I didn’t know how to raise a kid,” he smirked as Cas giggled and banged the spoon on the floor. 

"Because you don’t.”

Dean looked from pulling the eggs from the fridge to see Sam with Gabriel by his side. “I raised you and you turned out just fine.” he remarked. Sam snorted as he pulled out the bread to make toast. 

* * *

“We need to go shopping,” Sam reminded Dean as he cleaned the boys faces after breakfast. 

“You don’t need to remind me. The  _ gift _ I got from Cas was reminder enough,” Dean said with a gag at the memory. He gave Sam the bitch face when Sam let out another snort.    


Sam picked up Gabriel and swung him around. “You ready to go shopping?”

“Yeah!” cheered Gabriel as he waved the spoon. 

Dean looked at the boy, “Did you take Cas’ toy?”

Gabriel shook his head, hair flopping everywhere. “No Papa, I have a soon.”

“There’s a ‘P’ in spoon pal,” Dean said as he went over to take the child from Sam. He over pronounced the ‘P’ and blew a puff of air in Gabriel’s face. The boy squealed and covered his face with his hands. Dean grinned but stopped when he saw Sam looking at the two of them with his own stupid smile on his face. 

Dean cleared his throat and set Gabriel down. “Let’s go cut a pair of sweatpants for you,” he told Gabe. “We don’t want you running around all naked and wild in the store.” He cleared his throat again, “Even though I might have done it once.”

“Only once!” Sam called out.

“Shut it bitch!”

“Jerk!”

* * *

“Cassie come here!” Sam was currently in pursuit of the 18 month old who found it very funny to run under the library table right before they were supposed to leave. “Castiel.”

Castiel didn’t mean to upset Daddy. He crawled out from under the table. He walked over to Sam with a wobbly lip. He held his arms up to be picked up, “I sworry Daddy.” He cuddled into Sam’s neck.

“It ok buddy. We just need to go shopping. You want to go shopping right?” Sam cooed as he made his way out side. “And if you and Gabriel are good, you guys can have a cookie when we get home ok.”

“Cookie,” Cas said with excitement as Sam buckled him into the back of the impala. 

Dean looked in the rear view mirror, “What about cookies?”

Sam put his finger to his lips. “Shhh,” he said causing Cas it giggle behind his hand. Sam gave Cas a kiss on the forehead before shutting the side door and hopping in the front. “First on the list, car seats. I don’t feel safe at all,” Sam said to Dean. Dean nodded and hummed in agreement as Sam realized that he was driving “slower” than usual. 

They had to drive a bit of a way to get to a normal store than didn’t just sell beer and salt for bullets. The men got out of the car and opened the kid’s door. Gabriel was on Dean’s side. Gabriel hopped out of the car and started skipping excitedly. 

“Stay here Gabriel,” Dean said as he held out his hand. 

“I know Papa,” the boy said as he took his Papa’s hand and started dancing with Dean’s arm. 

“Sam do you want to get the diapers and clothes first so no one asks questions?” The last thing they needed was questions and prying eyes. The had no idea what the angels were capable of. 

"Umm. Gabe is ok. We could just put Cas in one of your hoodies for a little bit. People think it’s cute when kids wear their parents clothes.” Sam said as he opened the trunk to get a hoodie. 

Dean looked at his brother. “We aren’t parents and don’t call him Gabe, it’s Gabriel. Don’t get attached Sam. We need to fix this.” Gabriel was to busy dancing and making funny faces at Cas to hear what Dean had said. But Sam heard it and frown. 

“Dean I know we need to fix this and we’re going to. But the boys have some weird memories that we’re not apart of. They think we’re Daddy and Papa and I don’t want to shatter that. Besides you call me Sammy all the time even though it’s Sam.” He gave Dean a pleading look. Dean rolled his eyes and walked into the store to grab the closest cart. 

“Do you want to walk or ride Gabriel?” Sam asked as he put Cas in the seat.

“Walk,” Gabriel said since he was still dancing and hold Dean’s hand. 

“I think we should divide and conquer,” Sam said as he took a cart of his own. “You take Cas and get clothes and things. I’ll get the food.”

“Come on Cas let’s go get the cookies and chocolate that Sam will  _ forget _ ,” Dean cooed in a funny voice as Sam rolled his eyes. 

Gabriel piped up, “But I want to stay with Papa.”

Sam nodded, “Yup, stay with Papa and Cas. I’ll go but myself and be really quick.”

The first thing Dean noticed was that an energetic 4 year old and a squealing happy almost 2 year old drew a lot of attention. Especially from the ladies. 

“OMG, he is SO cute!” A beautiful woman with light blond hair came over to gush. 

Dean gave her his signature “Lady killer” smile. “Thanks.”

“Hi there cutie. Are you here with your wife?” She asked. 

Gabriel was currently trying to plaster himself against Dean’s legs. Suddenly shy. But at the mention of a wife, he spoke up. “Daddy is getting diapers for Cassie.”

The woman stood up with a look. “Oh, well their really adorable.” She hurried back to her own cart.

“No wait!” Dean groaned. “Why did you have to go and say that?” he asked the boy still attached to his legs.

“Because Daddy is getting diapers,” he stated matter-of-factly.

Dean picked the boy up and put him in the basket of the cart so he could see both boys. “Daddy and I don’t wear rings, so we can’t be married, right?”

“You and Daddy aren’t married, you said that you were Papa now because,” Gabriel froze, stopped talking and looked down at his feet.

Dean pulled the cart to a stop. “Why buddy?” He waited but got no response. He knelt down near the side of the cart and made sure to make eye contact with the boy. 

“Papa said it was a bad word,” he muttered.

Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “It’s ok to say it because I asked you to. Why are we Daddy and Papa?”

Gabriel looked at Cas before speaking. “You said that our real Daddy was an asshat.” Gabriel blushed at the bad word and played with Papa’s fingers that were hanging on the cart. 

_ 'CHUCK!’  _ Dean had much harsher words for that man when he got his hands on him. Preferably his throat. _ ‘Was it even a witch that had attacked them?’ _

He kept a smile on his face. “Ok thank you buddy for not using the word until I asked you too.” He decided to move on before he let his anger show. He would wait till they were home to tell Sam. “Now let’s see what size diaper your brother wears.” 

* * *

Sam had just finished putting the organic yellow peppers in his cart. He figured the boys would be more likely to eat healthy if it was colorful. And maybe Dean he hoped. He knew Dean wouldn’t have gotten that far in his own shopping so he decided to get pacifiers and baby shampoo for Cas. They had yet to give the kids a bath and Sam didn’t want Cas’ first experience to be a rash. Adult Cas didn’t like to take showers because it was hard to find an adult sensitive shampoo or body wash. Sam didn’t think Gabriel had ever taken a shower or bath in his entire life. But he did look relatively clean now so maybe in his lifetime Gabriel did take baths.  _ ‘This lifetime, boy did that sound weird.’ _ Sam didn’t know anything about the boys except they thought Sam and Dean were parents and he was pretty sure that they didn’t have any angel powers. 

Sam stopped and picked out a pack of three pacifiers that had pictures of a puppy, a kitty, and a bee on them. Sam didn’t think Gabe needed any, he only sucked his thumb when he was tired. He also knew that they couldn’t have the boys sleeping with the brothers till they got the curse fixed. He noticed a catalog near the end of the aisle that had kid beds that you could order and figured that would be the last thing he would take the boys to look at. Even if they only had the boys till tomorrow, he wanted them to be happy. 

And they weren’t running credit card scams anymore. Sam had found ledgers full of bank account numbers. The Men of Letters had dated it back to the 1940’s which had a lot of interest in their favor. Like ever 10 years $15,000 dollars was added. Like being an old fashioned rewards member. Only for 70+ years. 

“Daddy!”

Sam turned around to see Gabriel running towards him. He caught the boy just in time to save from a face plant. “Hey buddy. Where’s your Papa? Gabriel did you run away?” The rushed appearance for a certain Dean Winchester with Cas in his arms answered that last question.

“Gabriel Winchester!” Dean was absolutely fuming. Gabriel had run away when Dean had set him down to take Cas to the bathroom. “Come here.” He grabbed Gabriel from Sam and handed Cas to Sam. He set Gabriel on his feet and gave him a stern look. “You do NOT run off like that!”

“B-but I saw D-daddy,” Gabriel stuttered. He looked at his Papa with defiant look. Papa said he was going to go to the bathroom with Cassie. “I don’t have to go potty.”

“It doesn’t matter! Something bad couldn’t have happened. DON’T you EVER run off like that again, EVER! Do you understand me?” Gabriel nodded. “Answer me,” Dean said.

“Yes Papa, I wouldn’t do it again,” Gabriel said quietly. 

“Ok then. You going to sit in a cart for the rest of the store. And no buts,” Dean said when the boy whined. He put the boy in his cart and turned to Sam who was keeping Cas occupied by showing him the pacifiers he had gotten. “Hey, I can take Cas back. I’ll go buy diapers, wipes, and baby powder. He’s probably going to go soon.”

“Ok,” Sam agreed and handed him over. I’ll stay with Gabriel. There’s a catalog with beds that I want to get them.”

Dean gave him a look. “Beds?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, even if it’s for another day, I want them to have their own beds. We can make the bedrooms next to us into theirs. Adult Cas needs a bedroom even if he doesn’t sleep and Gabriel could use one I guess. And I’ll just move my stuff into the room next to you so we’ll all together.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You think too much,” he muttered as he walked towards the checkout line with the kid and needed items. 

The males made it halfway through the checkout line when Dean felt something on his hip. Something wet. Something that quickly turned to loud. 

Cas kept forgetting that he wasn’t wearing a diaper and he pee peed all over Papa and he burst into tears. 

Dean wanted to fall in a hole and die. He muttered a thanks to the teenage cashiers and hurried to the men’s bathroom. He growled in anger when he had to turn around and go into the family restroom.  _ ‘Why didn’t they have changing tables in men’s restrooms? Men change diapers too!’ _

“You’re ok.” Dean told Cas as he continued to cry as Dean pulled the wet hoodie and T-shirt off of the toddler. 

“I s-sworry,” Cas hiccuped. 

Dean sighed. “It’s not your fault buddy, I should have hurried. I’m sorry.”

“Ok, you’re ok. All done,” Dean soothed as he picked Cas off of the changing table. He held him to his chest as he closed the baby powder and put it back in the grocery bag. “Ok, ok,” he cooed as Cas continued to hiccup into his  shoulder. “Is my baby boy tired?” Cas breathed out a huff of air and rubbed his eyes with tight fists as a reply. _ ‘Wait...he just said my baby boy. It has only been one day! They really needed to hurry up and fix this. He was going to murder Chuck.’  _ Dean groaned. “Come on, let's go find Daddy and Gabe.”

* * *

Sam had just finished putting the grocery in the trunk of the impala when his phone buzzed. It was Dean:  _ Where are you? _

10 minutes and Dean and Cas came out to join the other two males. Cas looked like he had been crying. His bottom lip was even still wobbly. 

“What happened?”

“What is this?”

The brothers both asked at the same time but Sam decided to answer first. “Car seats. We’re going to dig out the seat belts to strap the car seats in. What happened with you?” he asked Cas as he took him from Dean. 

“I pottied on Papa,” Cas whimpered as he hid in Sam’s long hair. Sam held in his snort of laughter when Dean gave him a glare to rival the devil. 

“I found one Daddy!” Gabriel peeked his head out the window with a satisfied grin. 

“Good job buddy! High five!” Sam had sent the (successful) blond haired boy on the mission of finding the seat belts. “Can you find the other one?”

Gabriel grinned as he gave his father a high five and dove to the other side of the bench seat to find the last seat belt. 

Sam opened the back door and plopped Cas in the front seat. He grabbed the blue car seat for Castiel and strapped it behind the passenger seat. That way he could reach back and deal with Gabe when Dean was driving. Same with Dean and Cas. Sam could already tell whos favorites were. Sam was glad Dean had taken Cas to the bathroom. 

“Papa guess what!” Gabriel poked his head out of the window to shout at Dean. 

Dean ears were ringing. “What buddy?”

“What special seat is green but my race car bed is red! But I have to wait til tomorrow to sleep in it.”

“Wow,” Dean said as he opened the door and took the boy out. “Hold onto my belt loop so I can put you special seat in.” Gabriel was more than happy to watch his Papa put his cool green car seat in.

* * *

“CHUCK!!”

Dean and Sam were currently in the kitchen while the boys were taking their naps. 

“Yup,” Dean said as he took a drag from his beer. 

“I’m going to kill him! What the hell kind of joke is this!” Sam shout waving his arms in the air. 

“You can’t kill me.”

Both of the hunters whipped around, Dean pulling a gun from out under the kitchen table. Chuck was leaning against the stove with his arms crossed and unamused look.

“What the hell man!?” Dean growled gun still drawn.

“With someone shout my “name” “in vain” I tend to take notice,” Chuck air quoted. “So what can I help with?” he asked cheerily. 

Sam gave him a dumbfounded look. “We have two baby angels with no real memories and Gabriel said you did it.”

“He was always the smart one,” Chuck muttered. “They weren’t supposed to retain that memory. Simply, I don’t want to deal with them in heaven anymore and I don’t like you guys. Actually you should thank me.”

“Thank you!” Dean shouted.

“Yes, thank me for it only being a year and not till they’re 18,” Chuck shrugged. 

Both men growled menacingly, but Sam spoke. “So what did you do? There obviously no witch.”

Chuck sat down looking rather pleased with himself, grabbed Dean’s beer and took a swig. “ I’ll say it again, I don’t want to deal with them in heaven anymore and I don’t like you guys.”

“Ok,” Dean said in a sweet tone, “Let’s try this again but in smaller question so you will understand. Sam.”

Chuck looked over just in time to see Sam throw a demon knife at him. It caught him on the cheek. You can kill god, but you can hurt his vessel. Chuck yelped in pain and fell on the floor. 

Dean stood over him and delivered a couple of punches. “Now,” Dean growled, “Let’s try this again. Why us?”

Chuck sagged against the ground and spit blood out the corner of his mouth. “Because you guys can do a better job then I did.”

“Why are we Daddy and Papa, we aren’t married. And we aren’t going to do anything,” Dean asked as he raised a fist. 

“Ok, ok. I gave them a memory of them with me then you adopting them. Gabriel must have sensed me putting the memory there and figured it was me,” Chuck said in a rush as he hid his face behind his hands. 

Sam growled and took a step closer, wanting his turn at swinging. “Fix it, NOW!”

Chuck let his hands fall and he smiled at Sam and then smirked at Dean. “No.” 

And with a swoosh of air, Chuck vanished. 

Leaving a dumbfounded Sam and Dean Winchester behind with two toddler angels in their care. 


	3. Painting Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys do some painting and Dean needs to find a nickname for a certain angel.

It had been two weeks since Chuck vanished. The brothers didn’t know what to do so they just made life as normal as they could under the circumstances. 

“Cassie, Gabe, time for lunch!” Sam hollered from the kitchen to the “living room”. The bunker didn’t have a living room so the Dean moved the tables and chairs out of one of the small libraries and put a small tv, soft chairs and a couch in there. Sam had wanted carpet, but Dean didn’t want to work that hard. Sam had put a small kid table so they could have something to color on. He had let the kids decorate their own chairs with stickers and put their names on the back. 

Dean had rolled his eyes and called Sam a mother hen. Next thing he knew they were going to have hello kitty bandages under the sink in the bathroom. I mean it was Sam who was currently called the boys for lunch. It was grilled cheese and tomato soup, Dean was actually cook of the family. He had to have mastered it young seeing that he had to mother and father at Sam when Dad went on hunting trips. 

Dean was at Bobby’s telling him what had happened and what they should do about it. They would call Garth and a couple of other hunters to help out. They wouldn't tell them that the brothers had two baby angels in the bunker for protection reasons. Gabriel hadn't been the nicest angels. He would tell people, if necessary, that the boys were orphans from a vampire nest. 

* * *

Dean heard Sam call the boys and headed to the kitchen. “Hey Sam,” he helped Sam cut up the sandwiches and put soup in bowls. “I think the boys would like to pick out paint for their rooms. White is boring to a 4 year old.” 

Gabriel was waiting for food but Daddy and Papa were talking. He smiled and Cas and gave him a shushing sound. He was extra quiet as he snuck up behind his parents and yelled.

“BOO!”

The mighty demon hunter Dean Winchester does not get scared. Nor does he yelp or scream in any capacity. But when Gabriel shouted, Dean hit the tomato soup and spilled the hot substance. “Ouch Gabriel!”

Gabriel’s smile dropped and he shrunk back. “Sorry Papa.” 

Sam gave Dean a look before leading the boy out of the room. He lead Gabe to the living room and sat him down on the couch. He had turned around to go fetch Dean when he heard a sniff. 

The first time Gabriel had cried the brothers didn’t know how to react. Adult Gabriel never showed any emotion except to laugh at a prank he had just pulled. Small Gabriel had pulled jokes before but this was the first time a prank had ended in someone getting hurt. 

And Gabriel absolutely adored his oldest father. He felt someone pick him up and felt the chest he was pressed to. He looked through his wet whiskey color eyes up into green ones. “I’m sorry Papa I didn’t to hurt you. Are you ok?” Gabriel picked up Dean’s hands and inspected them. 

Dean smiled as the boy inspected his hands way to closely to see anything. The soup hadn’t burned him. That’s why you cool it down before you eat it. “I’m ok buddy. You just have to be careful. What happens if you would have hurt Cassie?” Dean asked. 

Gabriel looked at him with wide eyes. “I don’t want to hurt Cassie.”

“Ok then. Can we say that we only pull jokes that are funny and not hurtful?” When Gabriel nodded, Dean nodded as well and got up. “Ok then,” Dean lightened the conversation. “Hey guess what, after lunch I’m going to go buy paint so we can paint yours and Clarence’s bedrooms.”

Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean. “Clarence?” 

“Cassie is a girl’s nickname and Meg used to call him that all the time before Crowley skewered her.”

Sam rolled his eyes. 

* * *

“I got yel-oh!” Cas squeal as he banged on the paint can lid. 

Dean gasped. “You got yellow! That’s so cool buddy.” Dean had also gotten black so he could paint Cas’ room like a bee hive. Well Sam was going to paint the stripes so they were at least straight while Dean was going to paint Gabriel’s room one solid color.

“And I got red like my race car bed!” cheered Gabriel from his perch on Sam’s hip. Dean gasped and gave him a high five. 

“Alright here’s the deal,” Dean said as he set Cas down and began to open the cans of paint. He didn’t even have time to start to explain when he got bombarded by questions. 

“What you doin’ Papa?” Gabriel was curious as to why Papa was opening all the cans of paint in his room. 

“Yeah, doin’ Papa?” Cas asked. He didn’t want Gabe to use his paint. 

Dean smiled at Cas. “What is with you and dropping words honey bee? I think there was supposed to be a ‘what’ in that sentence.” Dean smiled as he poured a little bit of paint into each lid. 

"What doin’ Papa?” Cas tried again. 

Dean shook his head. “We are going to paint our old rooms before painting over it with our new pretty colors,” he finally got around to explaining. He had done it once with Sammy with they had stayed at Bobby’s house. Sammy had loved it so why wouldn't a 4 and 2 year old love it? And by the cheers and giggles, he had scored. 

* * *

Sam walked into Gabriel’s room from finishing painting Cas’ room. 

“Daddy look!” Cas ran up to Sam and pulled him along. 

Sam grinned. “Wow buddy that’s so cool!” He tilted his head and squinted. “What is it? Is that a bee? On a flower?”

“Yup!” Cas said proudly and went back to drawing.

Sam looked around. “Where’s the trickster?”

"Papa.”

Sam took that as Dean had Gabriel for some reason. He figured Castiel was fine by himself since they weren’t they and went in search of the two. He hoped Gabe hadn’t done anything and gotten in trouble. 

Sam entered the living room to see Dean on the couch watching reruns of Dr. Sexy with a sleeping Gabriel on his chest. Dean shot him one look and said, “It was the race car bed or me and you moved his race car bed.”

**~~~Two days later~~~**

“Gabe! Cas!” Sam called as he made his way to their bedrooms. Gabriel had said something about playing soldiers in his bedroom. “Boys?” Sam leaned in the room to find it empty. “Boys!” he hollered louder as he made his way to the living room. This time the word came out as a gasp, “Boys, what the hell?!” 

Gabriel and Castiel were currently covered in black, yellow, and red paint. Naked save buzz light-year undies and a diaper. Their clothes were on the floor and it looked like the boys had put hand prints all over them. 

“Daddy said a bad word,” Gabriel stated to Cas.

Sam nodded and walked over to the boys, “Yes I did. Why are you covered in paint?”

“Paint,” Cas said and pointed at the ground. Sam got a good look at the ground. The boys had taken the leftover paint from their rooms and painted the bare floor with it. Just like they had to the bare bedroom walls. Sam was happy to note that there was no paint on the walls. 

Sam let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. “Alright bath time. Let’s go,” he took both boys hands and went to the nearest bathroom with a tub. He simply took the boy’s undies and diaper off and threw them away.

“Bubbles Daddy?” Gabe questioned. 

“Nope. We need to get the paint off first,” Sam said.

Gabriel took a step back when his Daddy reached for him to put him in the bath. “Is Daddy mad?”

Sam sighed again, pulled Gabriel closer and looked at him. “Yes Gabriel I am mad. You were not supposed to get into the paint and you knew that. That was a bad thing to do. And then telling your little brother that it was ok just makes it worse. Let’s get you clean,” Sam put the boy in the tub and began the first round of cleaning. It took two baths and a good scrubbing of fingernails to get rid of all the paint. 

All three males were in sour moods by the time Dean got back from doing research about a local killing. He wondered what they were going to do if a real hunt arose. He unloaded his gun and put it on one of the higher shelves. He put Baby’s keys and his wallet on the table. He didn’t hear any sounds so he went towards the boy’s room. As he got closer he heard crying. He peeked in Gabriel’s room to see him sitting in the corner, crying. 

He went over to him. “Hey buddy, what happened?” 

“Daddy put me in time out,” Gabriel sniffed and ran his sleeve under his nose. 

Dean had to give it to the boy. Big Gabriel was a drama queen and a trickster and it was prominent in little Gabriel as well. “Where’s Daddy and Cas now?”

“Cassie is in his crib and Daddy is makin’ dinner,” Gabe responded and looked up at his Papa with wet eyes. He looked at him with silent request and held out his arms to be picked up. 

“Sorry buddy, Daddy has to be the one to release you,” Dean said as he got up and ruffled the boy’s hair. 

“Papaaaa,” Gabriel cried reaches his hands higher and made grabby motions.

Sam heard Gabriel crying for Dean, who had apparently gotten home. Sam walked into Gabe’s room to see that Dean had caved and picked the boy up. “Dean, he’s in time out for a reason.” Dean shot him the rarely used Dean “puppy eyes”. Sam sighed and shook his head. “Come see what the trickster did.”

Gabriel hid in Papa’s neck when they went to the living room. _Papa was going to find out and it was going to be very bad._

“Gabriel Winchester!” Dean gasped as he looked at the painted floor. 

Gabriel hid in Papa's neck and started to cry again. 

Dean set Gabriel down and knelt down with Sam. “Gabriel what did I say about pranks?”

“But I didn’t hurt anyone? Daddy said that he wanted carpet and that means that we get to paint it first,” came the quiet reply.

Sam and Dean noticed their dilemma. Dean had let the kids paint before making something new. Sam wanted something new. 

Long story short, both brothers apologized to Gabriel for putting him in time out and not explaining the rules clear enough. And Sam got his carpet in the living room. 

* * *

Sam and Dean were taking a quiet moment before bed to talk about the day or problems that both need to be aware of. 

Weirdly domestic. 

_And annoying._ Dean rolled his eyes and tried to focus on what Sam was saying. 

“I’ll just leave the research at Bobby’s. Have you decided and a nickname for Cas?”

“What?”

“Did you decided on a nickname for Cas before you give him Dissociation Identity Disorder. Cassie, Clarence, Little wings, even though he doesn’t have wings. And the lastest Honey bee.”

At that moment the two certain little boys who were supposed to be asleep came into the room. 

Sam went over and picked both boys up. “What are you guys doing up?” Castiel hummed behind his bee pictured pacifier and laid down on Sam’s shoulder. He looked around with half-lidded eyes as he played with Sam’s hair. 

“Daddy and Papa not sleeping,” Gabriel stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Which it kind of was to a 4 year old. 

“Daddy and Papa get to stay up later than little boys,” Dean stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. And to him it was. 

“Boys stay up too,” Cas muttered sleepy as he was transferred to Papa. 

* * *

5 minutes later and little boys were asleep. 

“I’ll take honey bee, you take the trickster,” Dean sighed as he stood up with Cas in his arms. 

Sam nodded with a smile. “Honey bee it is then.”

And nicknames were chosen. 

  



	4. Tantrums and Boo Boos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has a sad, mad day. 
> 
> Bonus: Him and Cas get some new friends!

To say Gabriel was having a bad day was an understatement. First Cassie woke up crying and that woke him up. Then Daddy said that he couldn’t have chocolate chips on his pancakes. And now Papa wanted to take him to the store. 

“Come on buddy,” Dean said as he picked up the whiny toddler up. “You get to go shopping just with me which means candy. Hmm...you wanna get some m&m’s or gumdrops?”

“No Papa I wanna stay and color,” Gabriel leaned over towards the kids table where Cas was coloring. 

Dean gave the boy a look and turned Gabe’s face towards him. “Now why would you not want candy?”

Gabe squirmed out of his Papa’s grasp. “ Cause Cassie gonna steal my green crayon and puppy picture.” 

Dean looked down at Cas who was coloring away. His little tongue sticking out in concentration. “No, he won’t touch your picture. Here,” He picked up the picture and put it on the shelf. “Now he can’t reach it.” Gabriel gave a whine but calmed down. Dean gave him a kiss on the temple and bent down and gave Cas a kiss as well. “Bye honey bee. Daddy will be here in a second, ok.” 

Cas hummed behind his ever present paci. 

Dean smiled and carried Gabe towards the door, he met up with Sam halfway. “Cas is in the living room and I’m taking Gabe shopping.”

Sam nodded. “Pick up some flour. We ran out when I made pancakes yesterday.”

Dean nodded. Sam had tried to make pancakes.  _ Tried. _ He used all the eggs and flour. They had oatmeal for breakfast. 

Dean was pushing the grocery cart with Gabe in the basket, not the child seat. Gabe was happy at the moment and was holding a carton of eggs gently on his lap.

Dean smiled and put a bag of flour and sugar by the boy’s feet. “What kind of chocolate chips should we get for pancakes tomorrow? Dark, milk, or white?” 

Gabriel shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Dean put a finger to his chin and tapped it. “What about butterscotch?”

The small boy shrugged again.

Dean frowned and pulled the cart over. He picked Gabe up and out of the cart and set him down. He knelt down to be at the same level. “Why are you some grumpy? Do you feel ok?” He felt the boys forehead that was cool to the touch. 

Gabriel shrugged again. “I don’t know.”

“Well it’s something. First you didn’t want candy back at the house, you whined about the car seat, which you never do and now you don’t know what kind of chocolate chips you want in your pancakes.”

Gabe whined and leaned into his Papa’s chest. He really didn’t know why he didn’t feel good. 

Dean hummed and ran his fingers through Gabe’s hair as he thought about what could be wrong. Gabe didn’t have a fever, which was a good thing. He decided to call Sam. He put the toddler in the child seat this time.

“Wassup?” Sam answered. 

“Gabe’s acting funny, but he doesn’t have a fever would you know why?”

Sam was silent as he thought for a bit. He groaned. “I forgot to tell you, you were at Bobby’s. He found the candy in the cupboard and ate like 10 pieces. Which for a 4 year old is a lot.” 

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. “Why was the candy low enough for him to get at in the first place?” He could ‘hear’ Sam shrug. 

“I put it up afterwards,” Sam shrugged.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Well now Gabe as a tummy ache. That’s why he’s been acting off.” Sam made an “Ooh” sound. “Well maybe the oatmeal this morning helped,” Dean hoped. 

Sam hummed. “Ok.”

Dean rolled his eyes for the billionth time and hung up. 

“Ok buddy,” Dean cooed. Now that he knew what was ailing his boy he was more at ease. But at the same time felt bad for his sick toddler. He quickly decided that the rest of shopping could wait and made his way to the cashier. 

“Papa,” Gabriel said weakly and pointed towards the toy section. 

Dean smiled. “You don’t need any toys right now.”

“No Papa,” Gabriel whined louder and pointed towards the stuffed animal on one of the shelves. 

Dean looked in that direction and saw the stuffed tiger Gabriel was pointing at.  _ Every kid needs a stuffed animal. Sam had a stuffed penguin till he was 10.  _ He pushed the cart over there and handed the boy the stuffed tiger. 

Gabe grabbed the tiger and hugged it tightly. It helped his tummy a little. 

“You like the tiger buddy?” Dean asked and the boy nodded his head. “Which one should we get on your brother?”

Gabriel thought for a moment and then pointed to a little giraffe hidden in the corner. 

“Good choice buddy,” Dean grabbed the giraffe and handed to Gabriel to hold.

They made their way to the cashier with some new found smiles. 

Dean put everything on the conveyor belt then reached for Gabe’s new friends. 

“No Papa,” Gabe moved his friends out of reach. 

“The nice lady has to scan them then you can have them back,” Dean explained. 

Gabriel shook his head. “No Papa.”

“Yes Papa,” Dean joked as he reached and took a hold of the stuffed animals. 

It wasn’t funny to Gabriel who let out a scream at Papa. “NO!”

Dean was a bit taken aback by the volume of the toddler. Gabriel was funny and mischief, not loud. He squealed when Sam blew raspberries on his tummy, but this was a new kind of loud for Gabriel and for Dean.

“Gabe, honey, I’ll give them right back,” Dean cooed as he handed the stuffies to the cashier. 

“Nooo,” Gabriel burst into tears and reached for the toys. “Nooo.” 

Dean tried to shush him as the cashier tried to be as quick as possible.

Gabriel continued to cry even when he got the tiger and giraffe back. He cried all the way to the car. 

“Papaaa,” Gabriel cried as Dean hoisted him into his arms. Dean cradled the boy for a few moments before putting him in the car seat. 

“It’s ok buddy,” Dean cooed. He was fast in putting the groceries in the back and hopping in the car. 

* * *

“Cas come here honey bee,” Sam called from the toddler’s bedroom. Cas came waddling in fresh from the bath. Sam had thought it would be a good idea to have Spaghetti-Os for lunch. 

“Daddy?” Cas walked halfway to him then gave up and held out his arms, expecting Sam to carry him. He was right. 

Sam sighed but smiled as he went over and picked up the two year old. 

* * *

Cas had just gone down for his nap when Dean and Gabriel returned. Sam felt bad for forgetting to tell Dean about Gabe getting into the candy. He didn’t think anything would happen. 

Dean came in carrying a drowsy looking Gabriel in his arms. 

And it looked like Gabriel had gotten some new friends that reminded Sam of his friend Tom. He had had that penguin till he was 10. He had lost it went John had made him go on a werewolf hunt. 

Gabriel whined as soon as he saw Sam reaching out for him.

“Hi cuteness,” Sam said with a smile and a kiss. 

“Don’t feel good Daddy,” Gabriel whimpered. 

“I know buddy, I’m sorry. How about we go lay down?” Sam rubbed Gabriel’s back. 

“Nooo,” Gabriel whined. He kicked his legs. He didn’t feel well and he didn’t want to go lay down. _NO_ _NAP!_

“Shhh,” Sam cooed and bounced Gabriel on his hip. 

Gabriel groaned at the feeling. Two seconds later and he threw up all over Sam. 

Sam sputtered. He had gotten blood and guts on him before, but this was a first for him. 

“Daddee!” Gabriel wailed.

“Shhh, shhh. Dean a little help here,” Sam growled.

“Alright, alright,” Dean said as he finally stopped laughing. “Come here,” he took the boy from his brother and headed to the bathroom. “It’s ok honey, you’re ok,” Dean soothed as he put the kid directly in the tub. He kept murmuring sweet nothings are he stripped Gabriel of the messy clothes and turned on the bath. 

“Papa,” Gabriel cried and tried to reach for his father. 

“I know buddy, I know,” Dean cooed and washed him as fast as he could. “Ok, ok,” he scooped the wet and naked boy and held him to his chest. “Shh, shhh,” he swayed from side to side. 

After a couple moments Gabriel calmed down enough for Dean to towel him drown and dress him in a pair of soft pjs. 

Sam went to Dean’s room after his own shower to see Gabriel sitting on the bed. He went over to the teary eyed boy and handed him the two newly cleaned stuffed animals he had come home with. “I think these guys missed you.”

Gabriel whined and took Tigger from Daddy, but left his brother’s friend alone. He hugged Tigger to his chest.

Sam gave the giraffe a little shake. “You don’t want your other friend?”

“Dat Cassie’s,” muttered Gabriel. 

Sam nodded and sat Cas’s toy on the nightstand. He sat on the bed and scooped the boy onto his lap. “Do you feel better now?” Gabriel gave a small nod and snuggled into Daddy’s chest. 

Dean came out of the bathroom to see Sam with Gabriel on his lap. He knelt down in front of the two. He ran his fingers through Gabriel’s hair. “You doin’ better pal?” 

Gabriel gave a small nod. “Tummy still hwurts dough.” Dean nodded and left the two. He soon came back with a sippy cup. Gabriel took a sip and handed it back to Papa. “Yucky Papa.”

Dean pushed the sippy cup back into the boy’s hands. “I know buddy. It’s Vernor’s. It will help, I promise.” 

Gabriel shook his head and threw the sippy cup on the bed. “No Papa, yucky.”

“Gabe,” Sam started.

“NO!”

The volume that Dean witnessed at the grocery store was back as Gabriel threw himself on the bed, howling and screaming. 

Dean reached over and landed a light swat on the back of Gabriel’s thighs. He knew it hadn’t hurt the boy, it just broke him out of his tantrum. Trust me, Dean felt bad for doing it. 

“Now stop that Gabriel Winchester. Just because you don’t feel good doesn’t mean that you get to throw a tantrum,” he pointed a finger at the boy. 

Gabriel took one look at the stern look on Papa and burst into tears. He put two fingers in his mouth. “I sworry.”

Dean sighed but picked him up. “I know buddy. Just no more tantrum ok?” He ran his fingers through Gabe’s hair. He felt him give a nod against his chest. “How about we lay down for a bit, mmm?”

Sam smiled and got up as Dean landed on his bed with Gabriel on his chest. Gabriel was sniffling now with only a couple of tears. He was clutching Tigger to his little chest. Sam gave Gabriel a kiss on the forehead before grabbing Cas’s new friend off the nightstand, leaving and shutting the door part way behind him. 

Sam went into Cas’ bedroom and walked over to the crib. Cas was curled up in his usual ball, fast asleep. Sam smiled and laid the stuffie next to Cas. He was halfway to the door when movement made him freeze.  _ He didn’t want to wake  _ _ up Cas.  _ He turned back to see Cas and moved in his sleep and had the giraffe to his chest. Sam’s heart felt like it was going to burst from cuteness. 

Dean didn’t mean to fall asleep, he didn’t. 


	5. Cooking with Cas and Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets to bake cupcakes with Papa for Gabe's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is CRAZY right now!!!

“Daddy, Daddy Daddy,” Cas sang as he did a funny little walk/waddle over to Sam who was sitting in his lazy boy. 

Sam laughed. “What’s up honey bee?”

“Out,” Cas held up a crayon.

Sam gave a confused look as he took the crayon. “Out of what?”

“Dat,” Cas pointed to the crayon before picking his nose. 

“Stop, gross,” Sam moved Cas’ hand away from his nose. “Out of what?” he asked again about the crayon. 

Cas held out his for the crayon, took it and headed back to the coloring table. 

Sam shook his head at the funny kid. He was on babysitting duty so Dean could go into a couple towns over to see about a recent witch problem. Dean had called yesterday and said it wasn’t their witch, that he had gotten rid of the problem and was headed home. 

After 5 months Sam had given up hope on ever finding their witch. He suspected Dean had given up hope too, but because it was Dean he could never fully give up. 

Dean would be back just in time for bedtime. Which was a good thing for Sam. 

Right now it was quiet and everyone was happy right after breakfast, but yesterday was full of tantrums and cries from both boys for Papa. This morning had been cries from Cas, a Papa’s boy and Gabriel had throw a tantrum because he wanted the crayon that Cassie had had. A time out had solved the problem and now everyone was currently happy. 

“NO!”

Sam took a moment to remember the currently happy part before looking at Cas who screamed at his older brother. 

“NO!” Cas raised his hand to hit Gabe.

“Castiel,” Sam spoke sternly. 

Cas stopped mid swing and looked at Sam. “Mine.”

Sam gave Gabe a look. “What did you take?” Gabe shook his head but didn’t say anything so Sam knew he had taken something that Cas had. “Please give it back.”

Gabe grunted angrily as he gave Cas back the coloring book. He ran over to Daddy and ran into his legs. “Daddy, I wanna color,” he said with a major pout on his face. 

Sam pulled on Gabe bottom lip with a grin. “You have five other coloring books in your bin, go choose one of those.”

Gabriel pouted as he glared at Daddy but went to grab a new book. 

Everything went fine until after lunch and Sam used Cas’ crying and Gabe’s fifth tantrum of the day to call nap time. 

“Wan’ Papa,” Cas cried into Sam’s shoulder. “W-w-wan’ P-p-papaaaa.”

“I know baby, I know,” Sam murmured into Cas’ curls. He had resorted to walking up and down the hall with the little angel as he cried himself to sleep. 

Lucky Cas was asleep before Dean came home and could wake up that his Papa was home.

Dean and Sam had a moment of quiet before the boys woke up. 

“How was the hunt?” Sam asked.

Dean sighed as he opened his beer. “It went fine. She tried to slice me up but I got her first. She didn’t know anything about our witch, but she did know about Rowena.”

Sam frowned and nodded. “Speaking of Rowena, look what we got.” With that he showed Dean a brown Manila envelope that had just appeared on the kitchen table just before Dean arrived. Like it had waited for both of the brothers to be present.

Dean looked at the envelope and opened it. “How do you know—nevermind.”

A note inside was from Rowena. ‘Parents need paperwork for their angels.’

Dean rolled his eyes with Sam. They could practically hear Rowena laughing at the stupid play on words. Dean pulled out the paperwork to find a birth certificate for each boy. 

Gabriel Samuel Winchester born November 5, 2012.

“So Gabriel is 4 and his birthday was tomorrow, good to know,” Sam said with sarcasm.

Castiel Deanna Winchester born March 10, 2015.

So Cas was just shy of 20 months. 

“DEANNA! Fuck you Rowena!” Dean shouted at the ceiling as Sam howled with laughter.

Cas woke up to someone laughing. He wasn’t happy as he dragged a slow hand over his tired face and let out a whine. The whining got louder now that Cas was up and he couldn’t get back to sleep. And that was no fun!

Dean smacked Sam as he walked past to go get his boy. Sam always told the stupidest jokes.

‘Guess what Forrest Gump’s password is?’

‘1forrest1.’

“Honey bee, hi baby,” Dean sang as he turned on the nursery light.

Cas shrieked in excitement as soon as he saw Papa. “Papa!”

“Hi honey bee,” Dean smiled as he scooped Cas up and threw him in the air a couple of times. Both were happy to see each other. 

Gabriel woke up in a grumpy mood. ‘Why hadn’t Papa woken him up when he got home.’

And here’s why.

Cassie was happy that Papa was home and now he said that they get to bake a cake for Gabriel. Cas didn’t really know what that meant but if Papa was there, he was in. 

Cas quickly learned that baking a cake included butter and flour. 

“Cas!” Dean sputtered as Cas grabbed the cup of flour and put it a little too enthusiastically in the bowl. The flour poof up and coated everything in flour dust. Cas looked at the powder and giggled so hard Dean had to save him from falling over on the counter. 

People can’t help but smile and laugh when a baby giggles and Dean was no exception.

“You’re a silly bean,” Dean laughed as Cas giggle more because of Dean’s laughing. 

“ ‘gain, ‘gain,” Cas said as he waved the empty measuring cup in Papa’s face. 

Unfortunately or fortunately depending on who you are talking to, cake requires two cups of flour. 

“ ‘gain, ‘gain,” Cas laughed. 

Dean wiped the flour from his and Cas’ face. “Nope, all done with the flour.”

Cas gave a pout and an angry grunt. He was about to let out a shriek when Papa gave him a stick of butter. 

It was a good thing they only needed four tablespoons of butter. Dean had put the milk in the bowl and turned around to put it back in the fridge. 

“Cas.” This time it wasn’t funny. 

Cas stuffed his whole hand in his mouth as he sucked the butter off. He looked at Papa and gave a muffled giggle. Butter tasted good.   
“Oh, no thank you,” Dean said and turned his head away from Cas’ hand. He snorted in amusement. “Does it taste good?”

All Cas did was grunt happily.

Dean shook his head and was quick to put the sugar, baking powder, and eggs in without Cas’ assistance. God knows what the boy would do with the eggs. The only time it’s okay to eat raw egg is in cookie dough. And they were making cookies, they were making a cake. 

Dean put the cake in the oven just as Cas became bored and started to bang the mixing spoon on the counter. Dean turned back to Cas and leaned on his hands on the counter with Cas in between. He waited a few beats before Cas noticed him. Cas smiled up at him with a toothy grin, covered in flour and butter, and Dean fell in love all over again. 

Sex was great but have you ever raised an ex-baby-angel who you just baked a cake with. And the cake was also for an ex-archangel who was a toddler. 

Cas pouted the entire time Papa cleaned him up, squirming and kicking up a fuss. 

“Oh hush,” Dean said as he grabbed Cas and headed to the bathroom for a quick bath. Not for him, for the slippery toddler. The only way to get butter off was to wash with warm water and lots of soap. 

“Castiel, stop,” Dean wouldn’t be surprised if that was the only word he would be able to say by the end of the year. Was Cas’ name. Cas liked bath once he got in them and had just splashed water everywhere, including Dean. 

Cas looked at Papa to see if he was really mad. He giggled when Papa just let out an exasperated sigh.   
Gabe was playing tickling war with Daddy when Papa and Cassie came out of the bathroom.

“Papa! Cassie! Papa help me,” Gabriel giggles and squirmed around Daddy’s fingers.

“Oh no,” Dean Said as he say Cas down and rushed to save the distressed, giggling archangel.

Once saved, Gabe remembered that he was supposed to be angry at Papa.

“What’s with the frown Charlie Brown?” Dean tugged on Gabriel’s bottom lip. 

“Not Charwee Brown Papa,” the boy threw a major pout. 

“Oh ok,” Dean nodded. He bounced the boy a couple of times. “Hey, guess what?” 

Gabriel didn’t let the excited tone effect his frown. “What?”

“It’s your birthday tomorrow and Cassie and I made you a cake.”

Gabe gasped and mushed Papa’s face between his hands. “Really!?”

All Dean could do was nod with a fish face til Gabe released him. “We have to wait for it to cook and cool then we can decorate it.” Dean didn’t see any harm in letting Gabe decorate his own cake.

Just then the oven timer went off and everyone gasp.

“All done!” yelled Gabriel at the top of his lungs. Cas just plain screamed as everyone headed into the kitchen.

Sam held both of the boys as Dean took the cake out of the oven.

“We get to deck-or-wate it,” Gave told his younger brother who had his middle two fingers in his mouth. “No Cassie,” he reached over and yanked Cas’ fingers out his mouth. “If you have fwingers in your mouth you can’t deck-or-wate.”

“No!” Cas screamed and put his fingers back in his mouth.

“Gabe stop,” Sam said as he put the wiggly boy down. “Ah, ah, ah,” he held the kid by his shirt as he made a run for hot cake on the counter. “Come on, let’s go coloring while the cake cools,” he suggested.

Cas squealed in agreement as Gabriel skipped to the coloring room. 

Dean shook his head fondly and followed the trio. 

******  
Dean was sure if he wasn’t already deaf, he was now. 

“CASSIE! NO! PAPAAAAA!!!!”

“Gabe let your brother decorate his own cupcake,” Dean sighed as he looked up from his own green dino cupcake. He groaned when he looked up and then snorted.

Cas was “decorating” his cupcake. AND the entire surface of his face and surrounding table space. 

“Cassie not doin’ it rwight!!!” Gabriel whined.

Sam intervened and scooted the oldest away from the younger. “Castiel can decorate his cupcake how he wants. You decorate yours like how to want, ok.”

It was after dinner and everyone got to decorate their cupcake before eating it for dessert. 

Gabriel pouted up let his younger brother decorate his own cupcake. 

******  
“NO! Wan’ Papa!” Gabriel kicked and screamed as Sam put him in his red race car bed for the fifth time in the past half an hour. The boy immediately got up and tried to run out of the bedroom. 

“Gabriel Winchester!” Sam sternly grabbed Gabriel by the collar and hoisted the boy into his arms. “What has gotten into you? You know that Papa is putting Cas to bed.”

Gabriel just grunted and struggled more in Daddy’s arms as tears began to cascaded down his face. 

Sam saw the tears and knew something was wrong. Gabe wasn’t normally a crier. He went back over to the race car bed and sat down with the toddler on his lap. 

Gabriel struggled and cried till he just collapsed exhausted against Sam’s chest. Sam sighed and ran his fingers through the boy’s light blond hair. Once the boy had calmed down enough, he turned him to face him. 

“What’s goin’ on buddy?” Gabe just shrugged and played with Sam’s t-shirt hem so Sam asked again. 

“Don’twanPapatolweaveagain.”

“Slow down buddy and try again,” Sam persuaded.

“Don’t want Papa to lweave again. He’s going to miss my bif-day,” Gabriel let a couple more tears fall. 

Sam sighed and felt sad that Gabriel was afraid that Dean would leave on such an important day for Gabe. Sam was about to answer when Dean walked in.

Dean had finally managed to put a sugar hyped Cas down to bed and had reached Gabriel’s bedroom doorway to hear the end part of the conversation. He entered the bedroom and picked Gabe off of Sam’s lap and sat down next to Sam. “Now listen here young man,” Gabriel looked up at him with wet brown eyes. “I will never leave you on such an important day. And if I ever leave, I will always, always come back, got it?” 

Gabriel listen to Papa and nodded very seriously. He was happy Papa wasn’t going to miss his birthday. But he got sad really quick when Papa spoke again. 

“Time for bed.”

Hair flew as Gabriel shook his head. “Nu uh.”

“Yeah uh,” Dean joked as he planted a kiss on the boy’s temple. 

Gabe grunted but laid down and snuggled up with Tigger. 

Not even 10 minutes later and Dean and Sam made their way out of the bedroom leaving a softly snoring ex archangel behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas here!!!🎄🎄🎄
> 
> Happy Holidays to you!!!


	6. Birthdays are for Cupcakes, Hospitals, and Aunts (not in that order)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Gabe's birthday, but a trip to the hospital puts everything on hold.

Gabe woke up with a rush.  _ Today was his birthday!! _

The young boy hopped out of bed and raced off to Papa’s room which was closest. Daddy’s room was right beside Papa’s by that wasn’t important right now. 

Gabe jumped up on the bed and landed on top of Dean. “Wake up Papa. It’s my bif-day and I want pancakes.” (Papa made better pancakes than Daddy.)

Thankfully Dean knew that the rambunctious bundle was not a threat and he only woke up with a groan as Gabriel landed on his stomach. “Gabe, buddy, off,” he rolled over dislodging the child. 

“But it’s my bif-day,” Gabe whined as he pushed Dean with his hands. 

Dean smiled into the pillow so Gabriel couldn’t see. He already planned on chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. “Ok, ok,” he grumbled and grabbed Gabriel around the middle as he got out of bed. 

“Uh, uh, uh,” Gabe made the sound as Dean went to the kitchen. He smiled up at Papa when he sat him on the counter. 

“Do you wanna help?” Dean didn’t get the sentence out before Gabriel nodded his head so hard it made him dizzy. “Ok buddy,” Dean let out a chuckle. 

Dean was just placing the first chocolatey pancakes when a sleep ruffled Sam came in with an equally sleep ruffled Cas on his hip. 

Gabriel ran over once Daddy sat down at the table and climbed up on his lap. “Good morning Daddy, it’s my bif-day.”

Sam smiled in spite of being woken up earlier than usual. “It sure is buddy. I see Papa made pancakes with--”

“With chocolate chips!” Gabe shouted and raised his hands in the air. He bounced up and down on Daddy’s lap when Cas let out a whine. 

Sam turned to look at Cas as he started to cry. “Hey Cassie, what’s wrong?”

Gabriel was still bouncing Sam turned to Cas. He bounced a little and tumbled backwards. He couldn’t grab onto anything. He hit the floor and the back of his head. 

“Hey Cassie, what’s wrong?” Sam looked at Cas. He whipped around when Gabriel fell, but his hands were full of Cas. He grabbed Gabriel once he hit the floor. 

Gabriel was in pain. His head hurt so bad. He cried and screaming, tears streaming down his face. The tears were so hard that he could see anything as someone picked him up and cradled him to their chest. 

“Gabriel!” Dean and Sam both said as Dean rounded the counter. Dean grabbed Cas from Sam so his brother could pick up the distraught boy. He tried to quiet a whimpering Cas as Sam checked Gabriel over. 

Sam knew what had happened before he looked at his hand. He pulled it away, sticky with blood and showed it to Dean. 

Dean took a breath before letting out. The brothers had had worse, and Gabriel was an angel, it was going to be ok.  _ Right? _ “Load up, we’re going on a trip.” Dean bounced Cas to lighten the mood as he went to the bathroom to get a  towel to use on Gabriel’s wound. He threw Sam the towel and they headed to the Impala. Already in the trunk, there were 4 backpacks, one for each male with their needs in mind. Dean had put diapers and wipes, formula and others things in there the second day of having mini angels. 

Dean strapped a teary eyed Cas in his car seat as Sam got in with Gabe on his lap, Dean was in the driver seat in less than a second. “Here bubba, hold onto Finn for me,” Dean 

“You’re ok, you’re ok,” Sam whispered in Gabriel’s ear all the way to the hospital. Gabriel had quieted down in Daddy’s arms as they went through the automatic door. Sam went up to the front desk. “My son needs help, he hit his head,” Sam tried to calm his breathing down. 

The lady at the desk came up with a worried look and checked Gabriel’s head. “Ok, come this way,” she led Sam down a hallway and gestured to a room. “A nurse will be in shortly just hold this to his head,” she handed him a pad of gauze. 

Sam took the gauze. “My brother is here with our other son.”

“His name?” the nurse didn’t blink twice at the oddly constructed sentence. 

“Dean Winchester.”

“And yours?”

“Sam Winchester.”

“I’ll keep an eye out,” the sweet young lady said with a soft smile before she left. 

Sam took the towel off of a whimpering Gabriel. “It’s ok buddy, shhh,” he was happy to see that the cut had stopped bleeding with the pressure that had been on it. He was gentle as he pressed the gauze to it. 

Gabe was  _ not _ happy. “Owie Daddy, owie,” he tried to claw at whatever was causing him pain.

“I know baby I know,” Sam cooed just as Dean walked in with Cas. “Hey look, Papa and Cassie are here,” he tried to distract the boy. 

Gabriel just burst into tears again. 

“Hey buddy,” Dean sat down next to Sam with Cas on his lap. “I found Tigger in the car. I bet he was lonely there all by himself. Give him a hug.”

_ Oh no. _ Gabriel took Tigger from Papa and gave him an extra big hug. _ He didn’t want Tigger to feel lonely anymore.  _

Gabe sniffed and calmed down enough for a couple of minutes before the nurse came in. 

Sam didn’t see Dean react, he had moved too fast for the human eye. 

Dean slammed the nurse against the wall with a snarl. A silver knife at her throat.

“Easy Darling,” the woman smiled in a way that would make a person nauseous. “I just want to help your little angel.”

Sam stood up so fast and grabbed both of the boys so hard he made Gabriel howl in pain. “Rowena,” he growled. 

“Hi Sam,” Rowena smiled at him. 

“Sam, grab the boys and GO!” Dean ordered, his eyes never leave the witch’s face, his knife twitching. 

“Now, now Darling, I’m here to patch your boy up. Can’t you see,” Rowena gestured with a flourish hand. 

Dean and Sam both spared a glance at what the witch was wearing. She was wearing a pair of light blue scrubs with a thermometer in one pocket with a pink stethoscope around her neck. 

“Auntie Rowena here to patch up your boy. He looks hurt,” Rowena looked at Gabe with a pout. 

Gabe looked a little scared at everything that was going on but nodded at the woman with the red hair with a matching pout. “Big owie. I hit-ed my head and got an owie.”

Rowena cooed with sad eyes. “Poor baby. Now only if your Papa here would let Auntie fix your owie,” she looked at Dean. “Or are you Daddy? I can never remember.”

“Papa,” Gabriel said in a quiet voice. When Dean looked at him he pointed to his head. “Papa, owie.”

Dean relaxed as his boy looked in pain and ready to cry again. He was in NO WAY letting the bitch of a witch Rowena touch his little boy. No way in hell. And he’s been there, so he knows. 

“Dean,” Sam only said his name but Dean knew what Sam was trying to say. 

“No Sam, no way!” Dean growled. He pressed the knife against Rowena’s throat. 

“Dean!” Sam spoke harder this time. Gabriel needed help, he needed it now and Rowena was the only one that could. Gabriel was an archangel, who knows what kind of special care he needs.

Dean paused and looked at the witch dead in the eyes. He didn’t trust her one bit. And if she tried to pull anything, he could just kill her. They need a certain witch, not her. 

“I won’t pull anything,” Rowena looked at Dean in the eye. 

Dean growled one last time before dropping the knife from her throat and put it in the back of his jeans. He watched every step that Rowena made.

“Alrighty deary, have a seat,” Rowena spoke to Sam as he was still holding both boys. “Here,” she handed Cas a sucker to keep him quiet as he sat next to his Daddy. 

Cas was thrilled at the prospect of having a piece of candy. He was so excited that he hopped down to show Papa. 

Rowena turned and caught the flying angel before he hit the ground and she had to patch up another kid. One angel repair was enough for...forever. She caught Castiel and set him down safely. He grinned up at her before running to Dean. 

“Got a ‘ucker Papa,” Cas waved the purple sugary candy in Dean’s face. 

“Wow buddy, yummy,” Dean picked up Cas and opened the sucker for him. If Rowena really wanted to kill the mini angels, she wouldn’t have offered to heal Gabriel. 

With one mini angel taking care of, Rowena turned to the real problem. She opened one of the medical cabinets to grab more gauze and an empty syringe. She filled the syringe with saline solution and grabbed a couple butterfly stitches. 

She didn’t think that the cut was that bad, she figured the hospital visit was firstly due to new parent syndrome. 

“Ok,” she said with a smile as she turned around and up to Sam and Gabriel. She saw Sam’s arms tighten around the small boy’s stomach. “Can I see the cut?” she asked gently. 

Gabriel didn’t know who this lady was or why Daddy and Papa didn’t like her. She seemed nice enough and she gave Cassie a sucker.  _ Maybe she would give him a sucker too.  _ He gave a shy nod and leaned out as Daddy removed the gauze for the lady to see. 

“Oh, that’s not bad,” Rowena said as she patted away some of the blood and pushed the saline solution in the cut. 

Gabriel felt something cold on his owie, and that hurt. He whimpered and tried to get away from it and bury it in Daddy’s chest. Daddy shushed him and angled him back out. After a bit, the coldness went away and something was pressed to the wound. Gabriel took a couple of deep breaths then realized that his cheeks were wet.  _ He was crying! He was a big boy, big boys don’t cry! _

“It’s ok,” Sam whispered in Gabe’s ear when the boy looked up at him with wet eyes. 

“There we go,” Rowena said with flourish as she placed the last butterfly stitch over the wound. Like she had suspected, it wasn’t that bad and only required three. “All done baby boy.”

Rowena felt  _ funny _ when the mini archangel looked up at her with wet eyes. “Sucker?” 

She stood up with a glare at Dean.  _ She wasn’t soft _ . Gabriel was still an archangel. “Of course,” she handed the boy a purple sucker. 

“I gots ‘urple sucker Daddy!’ Gabe said with wide eyes, mimicking his younger brother and waving it around. 

Sam gave a weak smile and opened it for him. Once the boy was distracted he turned to glare at the witch. “You bandaged him up, now what?” he ordered. 

“Now what, what?” Rowena asked as she shrugged and put the dirty instruments in the Sharps container. She turned to Sam with a smile as he  itched to grab his own knife. She went over to Castiel and Gabriel who were both on the floor talking about their suckers and how Gabe was a brave boy. 

“You guys be good ok,” She smiled at both of them and they were quick to reciprocate the action. “Oh, and Gabriel, happy birthday,” She gave one last smile before she left. She paused just in time to hear Gabriel let out a gasp and tell Dean that ‘Auntie ‘wena gave me a ‘ucker for bein’ a brave boy.’ 

Rowena smiled as she heard Dean groaned and vanished before rounding the corner. 

Sam sighed as he got out of the Impala and grabbed a sticky and purple Gabriel from the back. Dean had grabbed Cas and was inside already. 

“Daddy?” Gabe looked up from Daddy’s shoulder from where he was resting his head. 

“Hey trickster, how ya feelin’?” Sam stroked the boy’s cheek as the boy sighed in contentment at the touch. 

“Cupcake?” Gabriel asked around his thumb. _ Big boys don’t suck their thumbs, but he had had a stressful day.  _

Sam snorted. “How about we take a nap first.” Gabe didn’t argue and after dinner, Daddy gave him his cupcake. 

“Now hold on a moment,” Dean grabbed Gabe’s hand before he could eat it. “We have to sing happy birthday first.”

“Yeah!” Gabriel cheered even though he didn’t know the happy birthday song. He just liked singing. And dancing. He took Cassie’s hand and danced around the kitchen with giggles as Daddy and Papa sang the happy birthday song. 

“ Happy Birthday to You;

Happy Birthday to You;

Happy Birthday Dear Gabriel;

Happy Birthday to You.”

Dean and Sam sang with smiles on their faces for the first time in a long time. “You look like a monkey AND you smell like one too,” Dean couldn’t resist singing the part as Gabriel literally collapsed on the floor in giggles. 

Cas ran over to Dean and leaped into his lap. “Not monkey dat Gabe.”

Dean gasped and looked shocked. “You’re right, and I think Gabe should come blow out his candle.”

Sam held a hand near the flame so the boy didn’t burn himself and then gave a subtle blow when all Gabriel accomplished was to cover his cupcake in spit. 

Everyone cheered and clapped, even Gabe, when the candle went out and Sam took it out before Gabriel figured out what wax tasted like. 

The day started with pain and tears, but the night and the only thing the small family cared about was that the night ended in giggles and cupcakes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coffee is LIFE!!!!!!!!
> 
> https://www.buymeacoffee.com/RDJWINCHESTER1


	7. Ghosts are Scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween so the brothers take the boys to visit someone special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me you lovely bunch of humans you. ❤❤❤❤❤

Since Gabriel’s head injury and birthday, the brothers hadn’t been paying attention to the months and the holiday seasons. And before they knew it, it was getting cold and Halloween was a week away. 

“What should we do for Halloween?”

“What?” Dean asked as he was fully distracted by fixing up his Baby who had a small dent in her hood. 

Sam threw down a grease rag on the tool table. “Dean! What should we do for Halloween?” he asked again when Dean looked at him. “We aren’t near any people so they can’t go trick-or-treating.” He gave Dean’s back a look as Dean didn’t seem to hear him. “Can we take them to Charlie’s?” Charlie lived in Farmington Hills, which was about a 4 hour drive south of them. It was honestly a surprise that Charlie hadn’t been to see them yet. They hadn’t seen each other since the angels had been cursed. 

“Charlie? Yeah that sounds good,” Dean said as he bent down to get a level look at Baby’s hood. He continued to wax Baby down as his brother left to go wake up the boys from their nap. 

******

Sam knew it was a big risk taking the ex-angels out in public and to Charlie’s house. But he figured that if Rowena was on their side, they had some sort of protection. Right?

But more importantly he wanted Gabe and Cas to have the experience of going treat-or-treating. He had gone trick-or-treating once when he was 5 with Dean when John had left them at some piece of crap of a hotel. He had been a ghost since the only thing they had was a sheet that was in no way clean. Sam  remembered being so happy that he had gotten 20 pieces of candy, that he shared 5 pieces with Dean and had eaten the rest that night. 

“Daddy?”

Sam set the pan on the stove and looked down at Gabriel. “What’s up buddy?”

“Look,” Gabe held up a small lego structure. 

“Wow! Is it a dragon?” Sam asked as he cracked open three cans of tomato soup. 

“Umm, yeah,” Gabe said before running off. 

Sam snorted in amusement and started on the grilled cheese sandwiches. 15 minutes later, he called the boys to the kitchen and set them up with the food before running out to go get his brother who was still working on the precious car of his. 

It wasn’t till after the boys were in bed that Sam caught Dean and had his actual attention. 

“Dean, did you get a chance to think about Charlie and trick-or-treating,” Sam stopped his brother before they went into their separate bedrooms. 

“What?” Dean didn’t have a clue what Sam was talking about. 

“Come on man, I ask you while...you know, nevermind. I want to take the boys to Charlie’s for trick-or-treating. What do you think? I think we would have some protection ever since Rowena was at the hospital. That’s got to count for something right?”

Dean took a minute to think. “I think that would be cool,” he said before heading to his room. 

“Wait, that’s it. No, I hate Rowena or no, I want to keep the boys safe in ironclad,” Sam stuttered, wide eyed. 

“Nope,” Dean popped the ‘p’ before going into his room and shutting the door. 

Sam stood there for a second, for once his over protective brother wasn’t being as protective as he thought. 

******

Dean shut the door and waited for Sam to leave before taking a sigh. Truth was, he was really worried about taking the boys out in public and he didn’t trust Rowena one bit for protection. But he wanted the angels to feel what he had seen Sam experience that one Halloween when Sam had been 5 and dressed up like a ghost. 

Dean smiled at that memory as he got changed. He had just fixed up Baby so he knew she could take it and he figured if they left late at night, the boys would just sleep through the night. 

So the next morning Dean told Sam so they could tell the boys at breakfast. And it went exactly how Dean thought it would. 

“Aunt Charwie!” Gabriel screamed in excitement, banging his fork of pancakes on the table. He didn’t know who Aunt Charlie was, but Daddy said something about a trip and that sounded cool!

“Gabriel don’t bang your spoon on the table please,” Sam admonished gently as he tried to take Cas’ bib off without getting syrup everywhere. “Ok, after a wipe down, we are going to go pack.”

“Yeah!” Gabe cheered. Cas just shrieked in agreement with his brother.

******

“You ready?” Dean asked as he bounced Cas in his arms. He had packed Cas and Sam had packed Gabriel. He had no idea how much a baby really needed until there were three bags ready to go. 

“Yeah,” Cas chirped around his middle two fingers which he was sucking on. 

“Where’d your paci go?” Just as Dean said that, he groaned.  _ Paci _ . He was such a dad. 

“Down,” Cas whined and raced off to find his brother. “ ‘abe! ‘Abe!” He ran so fast around the corner that he ran right into his brother. They crashed to the floor in giggles. “ ‘abe are to go?” 

Gabriel nodded enthusiastically with Tigger in his arms. Cas didn’t have his giraffe whom he had christened Taffy. “Let’s go!” Gabriel took Castiel’s hand

and tugged him to the living room where Dean was about to go and put all the bags in the car. 

“Papa we wanna help,” Gabe bounced up and down on his heels. 

Dean’s eyebrows rose when Cas nodded along with his brother. He walked over to the two with his hands on his hips. “Really? You both wanna help. Ok, I know you can help.” With that he picked up both boys and started bouncing all the way to the Baby and up the kids on the hood. “Ok, so here what you two are going to wash Baby for me.” Dean turned to get some clean rags when he realized that he didn’t have any cleaners. “I’ll be right back ok,” he told the boys. “Don’t move.” He pointed at both of the boys. 

Gabe nodded along with his brother. _ They wouldn’t move.  _ Then Gabe saw the antenna and that looked like a cool thing to play with. He stood up on the hood, but he slipped so he took off his socks. He grabbed the antenna and thought of a song. “What ‘ould I ‘ing Cas?” Gabe asked his brother. When Cas tried to stand up, he slipped to and skinned his knee. So Gabe sighed and bent down to help take off his brother’s socks. But he forgot he was still holding onto the antenna and it snapped right off into his hand. 

Gabriel and Castiel just looked at each other for a moment before shrugging and the oldest brother went back to help take off Cas’ socks. 

After that was done, Gabe handed Cas the broken half of the Antenna. “Here, you use this to ‘ing and I use dis half,” he reached down and pulled the bottom half free from the car. “What ‘ould we ‘ing?”

“Umm…’inkle ‘inkle wittle ‘tar,” Cas chripped going up on his bare toes with happiness. 

“Otay!” Gabe cheered. 

“ ‘winkle, ‘winkle, wittle ‘tar,

How I wonder what you are!

Up above da world so high,

Like a di-mon’ in da sky.

‘winkle, ‘winkle, wittle ‘tar,

How I wonder what you are!”

The kids were able to sing their song once more through before Dean remade his appearance with spray bottles filled with water. No way was he letting the kids spray anything harmful on his precious Baby. 

“What the He--?” Dean stopped and stared at what the boys were doing and what they had in their hands. 

The ex-angels didn’t know that they had done anything wrong but stopped and stared at their eldest father. 

“Papa, we ‘ing!” Cas chripped with a big grin on his face. “ ‘inkle ‘inkle wittle ‘tar. 

“You are!” Dean tried to sound happy for his boys, but he was screaming on the inside. “Ok, time to get off,” he lifted off both of the boys and picked their socks off the ground. 

Cas whined when he was set down. “Help?”

“I have to pack the bags. Do you think you clean the inside?” Dean asked as both of the boys nodded. “Ok,” he grabbed an empty plastic grocery bag for each of them and put them inside the car. The boys started to reach around the car seats and the floorboards to pick up the empty soda cups and empty burger wraps. 

Just because Dean was a parent doesn’t mean he was any cleaner. 

The boys found it fun to tell Dean what they had found. 

“Papa I gots a ‘’ue cup!”

“ ‘ur!” Cas shouted. 

Dean snorted as he put a bag in the trunk. “Did you find a burger wrapper buddy?”

“Yeah,” Cas smiled around his pacifier, happy to be helping. 

“What’s going on here?” Sam grinned as he came into the garage with the last bag. 

“Helpin’ Papa,” Gabe said. “I found a candy!” The little guy held up a pink jelly bean covered in dirt and god knows what else. 

“Oh, I’ll take that,” Sam hurried to take the sweet from the boy before he could eat it. He threw it in an old oil drum that doubled as a trash can. “Are we all set to go?” he asked Cas as he picked him up. 

Cas nodded enthusiastically while his brother just shouted out a YES that echoed in the concrete garage. 

“I thought we were waiting til bedtime,” Dean mumbled and gave his brother a look. 

Sam looked sheepish as he shrugged and they all headed inside. “I called Charlie and she said that she would make dinner.” 

All Dean could do was nod and smile at the boys who were more than ready to go to their Aunt Charlie’s. After a quick lunch of ham and cheese sandwiches, they loaded up and were on their way just in time for nap time. 

******

Charlie could  _ barely _ wait for her new nephews to arrive! Sam had called her and told her everything and even though it was only for a year, she would love the ex-angels like her own nephews. 

Sam had texted her a bit ago and told her they were about a half an hour out.  _ They were almost here! _

She had just put the boxed lasagna into a dish and put it in the oven when she heard the sound of the impala’s engine. She could barely contain herself as she skipped to the front door and opened it with a flourish. 

“Sam! Dean!” Charlie cried and ran straight into Sam’s arms. She was surprised when she was met with a harsh “Shhh!’ from Dean. “What?” she asked innocently when Dean shot her a glare. 

Then she saw them!

And she was going to absolutely  _ DIE _ of cuteness overload!

The boys were both still asleep. 

Gabe was lightly snoring. He had his thumb in his mouth at one point but it had fallen out and now he was drooling on his blue long sleeved shirt. His wet thumb was on his red pants and also left a wet spot. Little black converses completed that cute preschooler’s look. 

Charlie wanted to  _ DIE _ !

She had to stifle a squeal as she looked at the next littlest ex-angel. 

Cas had a light blue pacifier in his mouth and clipped to his shirt by a black and yellow bumblebee clip. And was dressed in the  _ cutest _ little jean pants and red and white flannel shirt. Little red converse completed the look.

Charlie held her breath as Cas was the first to stir. 

Cas let out a little sigh and brought a hand up to rub his left eye before opening them. He looked a little confused at the new location as he scrunched up his nose. He let out a whine knowing that Daddy or Papa had to be close if he was still in his car seat. What he didn’t expect was that a woman to coo and lean into his eye view. 

Sam knew what was going to happen before Charlie did and he was quick to step in when Cas began to cry. Charlie was trying to help, she was the purest  human ever, it’s just Cas did not want some strange lady right now, he wanted Daddy or Papa. 

And he got Daddy. 

“It’s ok, you’re ok,” Sam cooed as he was quick to unbuckle the boy and hold him close. “Oh I know,” he bounced the boy. 

Gabriel woke up to the crying and gave the same confused look as his brother a moment earlier. “Daddy?” He could hear Daddy. He looked over as a strange lady smiled at him, he jumped when someone opened his door but immediately held out his arms to his Papa. He didn’t know who that strange lady was. 

“Hey trickster,” Papa greeted with a smile and a kiss to his forehead. Gabe hummed and laid his head on his Papa’s shoulder, looking at the lady. 

The lady had red hair and a nice smile. Her smile got bigger when she caught Gabe looking at her. Gabe put his finger in his mouth as she walked over. 

“Hi Gabe, I’m your Aunt Charlie.”

Gabe’s champagne colored eyes went wide. “You’re Aunt Charwie!” he let out a gasp and looked at Papa. 

Dean rarely laughed out loud, but this time he did when Gabriel looked at him like that. “Yes, that’s Aunt Charlie. You wanna go say hi?” With a nod Dean passed Gabe over to an overly ecstatic Charlie. “Hi little bee,” he smiled at a teary eyed Cas has Sam walked over to him. 

“Papa,” Cas looked ready to cry again just because someone acknowledged his hurt. 

“Oh come here,” Dean rolled his eyes in mock annoyance and took the boy and turned to look at Gabriel when he called his name. “What buddy?”

“Aunt Charwie has food!”

“She does!” Dean eyes light up at the mention of food.

Sam snorted at the identical looks and shut the trunk. “I guess the bags can wait.

******

After an early night with lasagna for dinner, Sam rolled over in bed and looked over at the portable baby monitor on the nightstand. 

Charlie had made the mistake of telling the boys about Halloween and now Gabe was too excited to sleep. He had gone down around 1am and it was now 6am and he was making noise over the baby monitor. 

Sam rubbed his face with his hands and moved his bed head hair out of his eyes and he went to get the oldest boy. Cas was with Dean in the only guest room and Sam had slept on the couch. 

Gabriel had slept with his Aunt whom he had fallen instantly in love with when he saw the lasagna last night. Charlie was a heavy sleeper, but Sam didn’t want to chance it and wake her. 

Sam opened the door quietly and whispered Gabriel over with a crook of his finger. “Come here buddy.”

“Daddy,” Gabriel whispered in a normal voice like all young kids do and ran over to Sam. “Daddy, it’s hall-o-’een,” he said once Daddy shut the door and headed towards the kitchen. 

“I know buddy. Do you know what you’re going to be?” SAm began to rattle off what he wanted to be as Sam looked for breakfast and settled on the all famous pancakes.

After everyone was awake and full of pancakes, they all piled into Baby and headed 15 minutes to the store so they could find costumes. 

Cas made it one whole minute before bursting into tears at the scary decorations and was in Papa’s arms. 

Gabe was a big boy...and held onto Aunt Charwie and Daddy’s hands...to protect Daddy and Aunt Charwie of course. 

“Dat one!” Gabriel cheered once they had made it to the kid’s section and he saw the dalmatian from Paw Patrol. “It’s Marshall!”

“It is!” Dean wanted to die because he knew what the boy was talking about. If only the demons could see him now. 

“What size does he wear?” Charlie asked, then frowned when she could find the boy’s size. “We could try at Walmart down the road,” she suggested. 

So after Cas picked out the cutest little bee outfit Charlie had ever seen, they headed to Walmart to find a Marshall costume. 

Cas had gotten over his fear of the redhead and was in Charlie’s arms as they headed to the toy section where the Halloween costumes were. 

“I only see Skye and Skye is a girl doggy,” Gabe whined as he pouted at his Daddy. 

  
  
“Well how about we find something else and when we get home I’ll order one online,” Sam knelt down to the boy’s level and tried to appease the boy. 

“Ok,” Gabe grumbled as he looked at other costumes. 

“I have to take Cas to the bathroom,” Dean said and left on diaper duty when Gabriel gasped.

“I want this one!” Gabe pulled the material off the rack to show his younger father and favorite Aunt. 

“You wanna be a ghost?” Charlie asked. “Don’t you wanna be a ninja or something?”

Gabriel shook his head sending brownish blond hair back and forth. “Nope. I wanna be a ghost. Ghosts are scary.” He sounded so sure Charlie didn’t have the heart to tell him that ghosts weren’t plain white sheets. 

Dean came out of the bathroom after a blowout from Cas to see Sam, Charlie and Gabriel headed towards him and Cas, bags swinging from their arms. Gabriel skipped towards him with a white bag held high. “Papa I’m gonna be a ghost!”

“Wow buddy that sounds super cool,” Dean smiled as Gabriel took his hand. “You got everything?” he asked Sam and Charlie, who both nodded.   
  


The next 4 four went by quickly as they headed back to Charlie’s place, ate lunch and put on their costumes. 

  
  
“Whoa Papa look!” Gabe shouted as Aunt Charlie came out of her bedroom in her costume. “Cool!” he ran up to her so he could get a closer look. 

Charlie turned in a slow circle and Gabe examined her princess costume. It was her Queen attire from Larping at Moondoor. She would wear that everyday if it was acceptable at the Spectrum internet place where she worked. 

“You ready t--?” Sam started but got interrupted by Charlie who let out a squeal and an awww at the same time. He rolled his eyes and handed Cas over without a word. 

“Aren’t you just the cutest little bumble bee ever!” Charlie cooed over Cas who blushed and hid in his Aunt’s shoulder. She cooed again and went over to help Gabriel put his light-up buzz lightyear shoes on. Cas had car shoes that lit up as well so the brothers would find them. 

It was only 5pm and the sun had barely set, but when the boys went to bed at 7pm, it was time to head out. They once again drove 15 minutes into town and parked Charlie’s car on a street and got out. (No way was Dean driving Baby around teens on Halloween.)

“ ‘ween, ‘ween, ‘ween,” Cas sang along with his brother as they skipped ahead of their parents and Aunt. 

“Ok, go up to the door,” Sam encouraged the boys who looked skeptical. 

Charlie took a hand in each and went up to the door. Gabriel rang the doorbell then gasped when a butterfly opened the door. “Pretty.”

“And you’re quite a scary ghost,” the butterfly smiled. “And a cute bumblebee,” she smiled as Cas who looked down at his shoes. 

“What do you say?” Charlie asked.

Cas knew! They had practice at the house. “Twic’ or tweet!” he shouted as he went up on his toes. 

“Yeah!” Gabriel shouted. He was too focused on the candy the lady was putting in his pillowcase that he didn’t hear Dean and Sam laughing back on the sidewalk. 

Cas grinned and waved his pillowcase around to show his Papa the candy he got. He pulled out a treat pack of sour brite gummy worms. “Open peas,” he asked his Papa. 

“Ok, only one,” Dean smiled but gave Gabriel a look just in case he tried for two, or three or five hundred. 

Of course that one piece went out the window when they went to the next house and got more candy and they wanted another piece. 

Charlie was a bit ahead with the boys with the brothers bringing up the rear. 

“Hey, so you remember when you were a ghost that one year when you were 5?” Dean asked with a smile. 

“Do remind me,” Sam chuckled and held his stomach. He only remembered the stomach ache and the throwing up. 

Dean laughed. “Oh come on. You were the cutest ghost.”

“Shut up,” Sam smiled with no heat behind his words. He remembered Dean raising him and that included holidays. Dean had cut up the sheet for him and had taken him trick-or-treating. And Dean hadn’t taken any candy for himself, Sam had to share. He gave Dean his favorite candy, M&M’s which were boring in Sam’s opinion but it had made Dean smile which made young Sam smile. 

The ex-angels made it till 7pm before Cas had enough and demanded to be carried. Gabriel had insisted that he was a big boy but only made it three more houses before he tripped and skinned his knee and burst into tears. 

The older set of brothers carried the younger set of brothers to the car as Charlie carried the pillowcases of candy. They boys slept till they got home and had another burst of energy enough to sort and count their candy haul. 

“I gots five umm five gummy worms and 10 suckers! Can I have one?” Gabe ran over to Sam who was sitting on the couch and climbed into his lap. He l eaned in way to close. “Can I have one Daddy?” And after a moment he added a peas at the end. 

Sam sighed and looked at Dean who rolled his eyes. “One more candy and no suckers so pick a good one.”

“Ok,” Gabriel said and hopped off Sam’s lap to go choose. He rummaged through his pile as he looked at his brother who was playing with packs of M&M’s and trying to stack them. He picked a treat pack of licorice and went over to Cas. “What you gonna pick Cassie?”

Cas looked up at his brother and gave suck to his green pacifier. He held up a pack of M&M’s. “No Cassie, you need to pick good,” Gabriel sounded exasperated with his younger brother. “Here,” he picked up a packet of jelly beans that he knew his brother liked and took the packet of M&M’s from him. 

Bad choice. 

Cas screamed and burst into tears. “Papaaaa.”

“Ok,” Dean got up and grabbed his tired boy. “I think we should go change,” he said as he headed to the guest bedroom and changed a still crying Cas into a clean diaper, pjs and cleaned his sticky little hands. “Ok, ok,” Dean cooed as he picked the boy up and went into the kitchen to make one of the pre-made bottles. Cas rarely had bottles anymore but Dean would be lying if he didn’t say that he loved holding his boy close as Cas slowly drank from the bottle and let sleep take him. 

Dean went back to the bedroom to put Cas down as Sam went to put Gabe down in Charlie’s bed. Sam had tried to tell Charlie that Gabe would be just fine on the couch with him, but Charlie wanted her nephew with her. 

At around 2am Gabriel groaned and tried to roll over on his side, but Aunt Charwie was in the way and  _ his tummy hurt! _

Daddy would be help.

Gabe made his way out to the living room where Daddy was sleeping on the couch and went over. “Daddy,” he whimpered. He tried to swallow the swirly feeling in his tummy, but it didn’t help.

“Hey buddy, everything ok?” Sam asked in a groggy tone as he woke to Gabriel crying.

The next thing that happened Sam was not prepared for. 

Gabriel whimpered one more time before throwing up all over Papa’s lap.

“Dean!” Sam called before gingerly moving out from under the blanket that had puke on it. He picked up the now crying Gabriel and headed to the bathroom. 

“What’s going on?” Dean asked. “Oh buddy,” he sighed when he saw the scene before him. He waited till Gabe had finished throwing up again. “Sam go deal with the blankets and yourself.” Dean moved in as him and Sam switched places. Dean moved to get the travel pack that had everyone’s toothbrushes and toothpaste in it. And thanks to Dean’s foresight, it had a small bottle of children’s tums. He waited till Gabriel had calmed down and had him sit on the closed toilet lid and flushed the contents. “You feel better now?” he asked as he used a tissue to wipe Gabe’s face. Gabe gave a weak nod. “Ok, can you take this?” he held out a tum for the boy to take. 

“No Papa,” Gabe whined and hid in Papa’s chest. 

“Ok. Let’s go try some apple juice,” Dean said as he picked up the boy and went to the kitchen where Sam was already ahead of the game and had a sippy cup of diluted juice ready. 

“I cleaned up everything and started a load of laundry,” Sam said. 

“Thank you,” Dean said. You can head back to bed with Cas if you want, I got this.”

“Nah,” Sam smiled. “You go back to bed. I got this. It’s my turn.”

Dean smiled and gently placed Gabriel in Sam’s lap when he sat on the now clean couch. Dean stopped at the hallway and looked back. “Bitch.”

All Sam did was smile at his brother and went back to carding his fingers through Gabriel’s sweaty hair. 

Dean went back to bed with Cas who hadn’t stirred in the least. He laid down with a sigh and pulled Cassie close. He could agree. 

It was Sam’s turn. 


	8. Christmas is Right Around the Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is crap. Sorry.

Cassie woke up and curled deeper in his yellow bees and honey pots decorated blanket.  _ Why was it so cold? _

_ But it was still so cold _ , Castiel gave up after a while and grabbed his blankey to go find Gabe.

He snuck into Gabe’s room and poked him in the nose.  _ Gabe’s nose was cold too!  _ “Gabe wake up. I’s cold,” he whined.

Gabe whined and sat up, rubbing his eye with a clumsy fist. “Not wake up time yet Cassie.”

“Cold,” Cas whimpered louder. He was shivering under the small blanket he had taken with him.

“Here.” It was Gabriel’s job as a big brother to take care of his little brother. So he opened his own warm cocoon and let Cas crawl in and snuggle up to him. He laid down next to Cas and threw the blanket over both of them. “Dare, now sleepy time,” he stated as he closed his eyes once again.

Castiel was happy to comply this time because this time he was warm and snuggly. 

******

Dean rubbed his eyes with a yawn as he went to wake up the boys. His bare feet were cold as he walked across the hall.  _ Damn, should have put some slippers on, _ he thought as he went to wake Gabriel first. He cooed when he saw Cas asleep under the blankets with Gabriel’s arm thrown protectively around his little brother’s stomach. He went over and gently shook Cas first. “Come on honey bee wake up,” he smiled when the boy tried to burrow deeper into the blankets. “Oh, come on,” he sighed as he carefully extracted Cas and lifted him to his chest. “I know, I know,” he cooed when Cas immediately started crying and whimpering. “Good morning buddy,” he smiled at Gabriel when he noticed the boy looking up at him. “Are you dry?” Dean asked and nodded when the boy nodded. “Good job pal, you wanna go find Daddy in the kitchen.” The dirty blond haired boy nodded again and padded out of the room to find Sam with Dean following behind. 

After a quick detour to the nursery to change Cas, Dean joined Sam and Gabriel eating oatmeal at the kitchen table. 

“Cinnamon and brown sugar,” Dean raised his eyebrows as he looked into Gabe’s bowl that definitely had more sugar than oatmeal. The boy just let out a giggle and put another spoon full in his oatmeal covered mouth. Dean leaned in and gave him a stern look...then a small kiss on the tip of his nose. “What about you?” Dean gave Cas' stomach a tickle. “You want oatmeal to?”

Cas gave a squeal and grabbed a hold of Papa’s hands. “Yeah, wan’ sue’.” He collapsed into giggles when Papa gave a dramatic groan and threw his other hand up in fake exasperation. 

“Fine,” Dean groaned and got a bowl ready one handed. He didn’t notice Sam’s expression of endearment till he put Cas in his highchair and sat down himself. “Oh shut up,” he glared. 

Sam snorted and went to go put his empty bowl in the sink. “Hey, what do you say to getting a Christmas tree and decorating it,” he asked his brother as he leaned against the counter. 

“It’s only the second of December Sam,” Dean deadpanned. 

“I know...but,” Same paused to look at his brother.

******

And that is how Castiel was currently sitting on the floor in the living room wrapped up in Christmas lights. 

_ There was blue, red, yellow and green! So many colors! And if you shook them fast enough, they became blurry and that was just too cool! _

Dean looked up from where he had set down what seemed like the 50th box of ornaments and laughed at the boy. Cas was shaking and laughing wrapped up in lights. Dean shook his head and looked over to Gabe who was helping Sam put tinsel on the tree. 

_ And boy oh boy it was a tree! _ It was at least 18 feet tall pine tree, with full branches. It looked pretty all by it’s self. It had taken Dean three hours to find the right one. 

Dean was proud of that tree. 

When they had finally gotten it home and put the boys down for a nap, Sam had set up the tree while Dean had gone down in the basement to get the ornaments. When they had first found the bunker, they had gone through everything and found a space in the basement filled with lights and ornaments. There was another space for a few Thanksgiving decorations, but there were no halloween decorations, which Dean was happy about. He hated Halloween. 

But now Dean had a reason to like Halloween and now Christmas. 

“Wook Papa!” Cas practically screamed as he waved around a handful of lights. 

Dean smiled. “Wow, those are pretty huh.” 

Cas hummed and nodded. “Pre-tay.”

Dean went over to Cas and began to tangle him. “What do you say we hang these up, pal?”

Cas gasped. “Yeah!” He popped up and ran over with a handful of his lights. The only problem with that is that the lights were on, which means that they were plugged in and that brought his running to an abrupt halt. 

Cas was in Dean’s arms before he could draw his first breath to start to cry. But of course that didn’t mean that he didn’t cry, he cried...cause his head hurt. 

“Oh buddy,” Dean tried not to laugh out loud as he shushed the boy. It was kind of funny the way Cas looked when he fell. Since the fall wasn’t that bad, the boy calmed down in a couple of minutes and went back to  _ carefully _ decorating the tree with the lights.

******

“Shiny,” Cas said as he held up the third ornament to his Papa. 

“Yeah honey bee,” Dean said for the third time as he took the ornament to place it on the tree. 

His boy said that every time he picked up a new ornament. Some of the ornaments Sam would take and put back downstairs, glass wasn’t a good thing with a five year old and a 22 month old running around. 

******

Sam smiled as he sat on the couch. He was watching his boys running circles around the now totally decorated Christmas tree. They had done that every day since they set it up like 10 days ago.

Well Gabriel was running, Cas was doing his weird little half walk, half hopping thing. He hadn’t quite mastered running yet, but the older brothers were sure that it was right around the corner. 

But the raven haired boy was happy all the same. He was giggling and letting out little high pitched shrieks as he followed his brother around the pretty tree. Gabe ran a lot faster than him, but that was ok. Gabe could run around the whole tree and come up behind him and go  _ boo _ and that was just funny to the little boy. 

“Careful,” Sam said when Gabe got a little too rambunctious and practically ran over his brother. It was all in fun, but Sam didn’t want any non-fun accidents to happen. 

Both of the brothers glanced at him as Gabe went to help his brother. “It’s ok Cassie, I gots you.” 

Cas just hummed in agreement. He was about to start running around when Papa came through the door with a smile. “Papa, Papa,” he repeated until Papa came over and picked him up. 

“What do you say to a baba and a nap kiddo,” Dean asked the rhetorical question as he straightened the boy’s shirt. He was pleasantly surprised when all Cas did was fish his pacifier out of Dean’s breast shirt pocket and gave a nod. Usually it was a tooth and nail situations. 

“I’m a big boy, I don’t wanna take a nap,” Gabriel said with an instantaneous pout.

Ah, there the fight was. 

Dean nodded, gave a look to Sam as he headed to Castiel’s nursery. Sam would watch 5 minutes of a tv show with the older angel and he would be asleep in no time. 

Work like a charm, every time. 

******

With the boys down, Dean and Sam were able to discuss presents. Christmas was only 2 weeks away and one of them had to go shopping for the boys and the other brother had to stay with the boys. Dean of course didn’t want any presents, Sam nodded, ignoring him, per usual. Bets were down that Sam would be the one to do the shopping, so Dean would stay back and do a craft with the boys so they could the brothers could give something to each other on Christmas. 

If the demons could see him now...making Christmas crafts with baby angels. 

“I think Cas would like a Noah’s Ark toy set,” Sam said, drawing Dean from his thoughts. 

“A Noah’s Ark toy set?” Dean questioned with heavy sarcasm. He was a man not a pansy. 

“Google,” Sam gave his brother a look. “And what about some books?”

“Sounds good,” Dean said as he got up to go get himself a beer. 

The train set Sam would order from Amazon but he would have to go shopping for the stocking stuffers and Dean’s present. They decided on Thursday. 

Thursday came soon. And that’s where Dean found himself sitting on the ground next to a small child sized table with the smaller brothers, one on each end. 

Cas had red paper, Gabe had green paper. There was other colored paper, crayons, markers, stickers and god forbid festive glitter in the middle of the table. The boys were making each other cards that they would give to each other on Christmas day. They were at opposite ends of the table so they wouldn’t see each other’s work. 

Or what could be classified as work, Dean looked over to Cassie just making a bunch of different scribbles and glitter piles. Hopefully he could tell which was

which so he could put their names at the bottom. Gabe seemed to be fairing a bit better and was drawing their Christmas tree with presents around it. 

Gabriel didn’t really know what presents were, but Papa said that would change. Papa also said that you had to wish for it and if he was a good boy, it could be under the tree on Christmas Day. And that there would be a stocking over the fireplace too. The stocking was like a really big sock and it was filled with candy! Gabriel had been upset at first cause they didn’t have a fireplace but then Papa drew one and it was so cool! It had fire and everything! This fire they could touch, real fire was a no-no. 

The cards Gabe was making was for Cassie for Christmas. It was super pretty and he knew Cassie would love it. 

“All done!” he said as he held it up for Papa to see.

“Wow buddy,” Papa came closer to see. “Now let’s write your name at the bottom and then we go put it under the tree.” 

Dean helped the boy write his name and watched him run over to the tree and put it under it. Then Gabe ran over to Cas and practically shouted. 

“Cassie, look, look, It’s right there under the tree. For Christmas tho ok!”

Cas was unbothered by his brother's loud voice as that was really the only volume his brother had and looked towards the tree. “ ‘mas.”

“Yeah cwristmas k Cassie.”

“K,” Cassie said and went back to his card for Gabe. He was having a bit too much fun with the glitter, so Dean made quick work of taking that away. Dean let Cas color for a bit longer as Gabriel went to play with matchbox cars. 

“Done,” Cas cheered and held up his card.    
  
“Go job bee, go put it under the tree,” Dean said with a smile and a pat to Cas’ diapered butt. Cas was happy to do so. 

******

Three more days and it would be Christmas Eve and then only one more day till Christmas Day!

Gabe got excited as he pulled the next labeled piece of paper off the wall in the kitchen and ran to the living room to give it to a parent. 

On the piece of paper were words that Gabe couldn’t read, but he knew it meant candy or a treat. (Sam hadn’t thought in time to get an advent calendars)

“Ok,” Sam said as Gabe crawled into his lap. “This one says that we have 4 more days till Christmas and that means you get 4 cookies for after lunch.”

Gabe gasped. 

_ 4 whole cookies! _

Sam tried not to laugh at the excitement of the boy. It was only a week-long advent calendar and the first day the boys had gotten seven skittles for after lunch. That was the only rule, it was after dinner. Well...that and only one paper per day. Cas had tried to pick all of them off of the wall at first. 

Gabe gasped and hopped off Daddy’s lap to go find Papa and Cassie. Cassie was sleeping with Papa in his bed having a nap. He ran into the bedroom and hiked himself up on the bed in a rush and crawled towards Papa’s head. The only thing was Papa was awake, Cassie wasn’t. Papa put his finger to his mouth in a shushing motion and then beckoned him closer. 

“What’s up trickster?” Papa whispered. 

Gabe got way too close and whispered as “quietly” as a five year old could. “I get 5 cookies after lunch.”

Dean squinted at Gabriel. “I thought it was 4?”

Gabriel blushed and hid in the pillow for the second. “Oh yeah, I forgots.”

“Yeah,” Dean smirked and gave the boy a wink. “But I won’t tell Daddy if you won’t,” he gave the boy another wink. 

******

“No Cassie, dat’s mine!” Gabriel ran over and snatched the last advent paper from his brother’s hands. 

“No!” Cas matched his brother’s shrieking tone and reached for the paper. “Mine!”

“No!” Gabriel shouted as he got closer to Cas’ face keeping the paper out of reach. 

“No,” Cas whined and started to cry as he grabbed the paper and pulled. 

Gabriel grunted and pulled the paper out of his hands and it ripped right down the middle. Gabriel took one look at the page and shoved Cas over onto the ground. 

Cas was already crying but started to cry harder when he hit the floor. 

“Hey! What’s going on?” Dean said as he came into the room, summoned by the shouting and cries. 

“He take my paper,” Gabriel pouted, holding the torn piece close to his chest. 

“You okay sweetie?” Dean asked Cas then turned his attention to his other son. “Gabriel, corner now, 5 minutes.”

“But he-”

“Corner!” Dean said sternly and pointed to the living room corner where there was a small blanket just for that reason. Gabe liked to sit on it and Cas liked to hide under it, all of the 7 times combined that they have had to use it. 

Gabriel cried all the way to the corner and for about another two in the corner. 

By then Dean had made sure that Cas was ok, but a bit sad about the torn piece of paper in his hands. Every other day it was his turn to get the piece of paper and he thought it was his turn today, only it wasn’t and that was why Gabriel had gotten upset. 

“Ok, come here rascal,” Dean said as he turned the boy in the corner around so they could look each other in the eyes. “Why are you in time out?”

“C-cause I shoved Cassie and that’s bad,” Gabe stuttered, wiping away his tears. 

“That’s right,” Dean nodded. “Now go say you’re sorry to your brother.”

Gabe ran over to say he’s sorry and to give his brother a hug. Daddy came into the room with his jacket on.  _ That means someone was going somewhere! _

“Daddy, can I come?” Gabriel ran over to his father and grabbed onto his arm. 

Sam hosted the kid up with gusto to make him laugh. “Of course, remember we have to get Papa a present.”

"Yeah!” Gabe cheered. 

“Yeah!” Sam copied just has he noticed Dean’s crouched position on the ground. “What’s going on?”

“Trickster needed to know that it’s not ok to shove his brother,” Dean replied as he got up. “And what did I tell you about presents,” he gave his brother a look. 

“It’s not from me, it’s from the kiddos,” Sam shot back with a smirk as he sent the two boys to go get their jackets. 

“Ok, let’s go this way first,” Sam headed down the farthest aisle with Cas in the seat of the cart and Gabe in the actual cart section. They were only getting two things (and probably a bag of candy to share), but a cart was way faster than having your hands full of kiddos. 

“Dat one Daddy!” Gabe pointed to the one he wanted. “It’s pretty.”

Sam snorted but grabbed it before Gabriel could. Gabe would go for the back one and Sam didn’t feel like cleaning up a mess...again. Shopping with kids was always an adventure. “Ok,” he pushed the cart a little further down, making zig zag lines to get some giggles. “Ok,” he pulled to a fast stop to get some shrieks from the brothers as they got jerked around. “Ok, what color honey bee?” he asked Cas as he ran his fingers through those soft baby hairs. 

Cas had to choose the right color, it was important that Papa liked it. He hummed and ahhed for a bit then he saw it. He gave a little bounce as he pointed at it. “Tat!”

“All right buddy,” Sam smiled at the enthusiasm. “Ok, we ready to go home and have some hot cocoa?”

“Candy?” Gabriel piped up as he played with Tigger. 

“Yeah, yeah, how could I forget,” Sam sighed as he pushed the cart towards the food section of the store. 

******

It was  _ FINALLY _ Christmas Day!!!!

Gabriel hopped out of bed and ran into Cas’ room. Cas was already awake and bouncing in his crib, hanging onto the rails so he wouldn’t fall over on the uneven surface of the mattress. 

“Hi Cassie it’s cwistmas! Come on, I gets you out,” Gabriel let the crib side down with a clang and held out his hands for his brother. His brother had sat down so Gabe could wrap his arms around Cas’ torso and dragged him off the bed and set him down on the floor. It makes him feel big and strong knowing that he could lift his brother and help him. And that’s why he held his hand as they went to the fireplace in the living room. 

Castiel gasped. “Pretty.”

Gabriel gasped too.  _ There were so many presents! All pretty colors and shapes and sizes! And the big socks were filled to the brim! Ugh and so heavy! _

Gabe gave a grunt as he lifted his stocking off of the ottoman where his stocking was and basically dropped it on the floor. An orange rolled out but Gabe was more in awe of the whole box of whoppers that came out. 

_ A whole box! _

But that wasn’t it. 

Besides the orange and the box of whoppers, there was 5 candy canes, a cool looking puzzle, a little game where you had to get the plastic basketball in the hoop, a toothbrush with a sparkly tube of toothpaste and another box of candy; nerds this time. 

Cassie had an apple, 2 candy canes, a puzzle that was different from Gabe but still as cool, a toothbrush with different colored sparkly toothpaste and only one box of candy, it was skittles, Cas’ favorite. 

Gabriel was trying to open the box of whoppers and Cas was having fun shaking the box of skittles, that made a cool noise, when Daddy and Papa came into the living room with tired looks on their face. Papa took one look at the chaos and said he was going to go make a pot of coffee. 

Daddy came over and sat down next to Cas. “What ya got there honey bee?” 

“ ‘ittles Daddy,” Cas held up the box of skittles. 

“You want me to open it?” 

Gabriel heard that and was in shock.  _ Before breakfast!? _

“Me too Daddy,” he said excitedly as he walked closer to the two. “Please,” he said in a rushed tone at the look from the older man.

Sam laughed. “Ok buddy, relax. Let me get Cassie first,” Sam opened the box of skittles and gave a small handful to Cas before putting it behind him. He opened the box for Gabe and let him have the box back. He knew he had to keep an eye on the boy otherwise he would eat the entire box, but he knew that he could hold the box without making a mess...which is why he only gave Cas so many skittles. 

With that, Cas was content to hold his giraffe and eat his candy in Daddy’s lap, humming and waving his giraffe around. Gabriel was really funny to watch anyways. 

Gabriel was running around trying to show Daddy and Papa what was in his stocking. He didn’t know that they had packed it themselves or that they had wrapped the presents. Dean and Sam also didn’t tell them about Santa, it felt wrong after the killer Santa they had to deal with about a year ago. 

“Can we open presents now?” Gabe asked as he draped onto his knees in front of a bright red box that was twice his size. 

“Not until after breakfast buddy,” Dean mumbled as he took a sip of coffee. “How about we play with your basketball game for a bit?” 

“I gots this, can you help me make it,” Gabe shoved the puzzle at his Papa. It had Tigger on it just like his stuffie. 

It was only a 50 piece puzzle and the pieces were pretty big so Dean agreed and helped Gabe open the box. 

“This one goes there.”

“That one goes there.”

Those were the only words said for a while as Dean built the puzzle with Gabe and Cas fell asleep on Sam’s chest as said man lightly dozed on the couch. 

But the time the puzzle was done, about 45 minutes, Cas was more awake, 4:30am was even a little early for him. The nap helped wake him up so he was all ready to help Daddy make pancakes, with chocolate chips and raspberries. Cas was more interested in the raspberries and the mess he could make than Gabriel who was trying to see how many chocolate chips he could get away with. 

_ I wonder if whoppers would taste good on pancakes? _

_ Papa said no.  _

It wasn’t till Dean had cleaned up a red stained Cas, that Gabe began asking about the presents again. And this time, Dean said yes. 

“Yay!” Gabriel cheered and raced for the living room and reached for the red present from earlier. He had just clawed off a piece when he got lifted into the air. He let out a whine at Papa who had grabbed him. “Daddy said I could.” 

“I know trickster,” Sam looked at the boy. “We just need to wait for Daddy to change Cas’ diaper.”

And if that wasn’t the longest diaper change  _ EVER _ !

But finally everyone was there and Gabriel tore into the first present. The red one that was twice his size. 

He tore off the paper and threw it behind him. He let a shriek and gasp. He wrapped his little arms around the big box and turned to show whoever was closest. It was Daddy. “Look Daddy! It’s a train! And it has three things it can pull too!”

“Yeah it has three cars you can connect,” Daddy agreed. 

That made Gabriel gasp. He didn’t think that train could pull cars, but Papa had a car and today was the day that they could give Papa his present. The cool train was forgotten for a second while Gabriel ran over to get Papa’s present from under the other side of the tree. 

Dean smiled as Gabriel ran over with two badly wrapped presents. “Here Papa, Daddy help-ted us pick this out,” Gabe said nice and proud and handed the man the presents. 

Cas shrieked when he saw his brother grab the present that he had wrapped and give it to Papa. _ That was his! He had wrapped it all nice and pretty. Fair and square, it was his! _

Everyone looked at the smallest angel when he started to cry and reach for the presents in Dean’s lap. 

“What wrong buddy? Sam cooed thinking it was something else as he put the boy in his lap.

Cas cried through blurry eyes. “Mine.”

Dean got a soft look on his face as he scooted closer. “Is this yours honey bee?” He held out the smallest present that had more tape than paper and was shaped like a box. 

“Yeah,” Cas replied in a watery tone. 

“Ok,” Dean handed the present to the boy. 

“But that’s for Papa remember,” Gabe said. 

Cas looked ready to start crying again so Dean was quick to intervene. “It’s ok, Cas and I can play with it together.” Dean really hoped that it was something that could be played with. “Go ahead and open it kiddo,” Dean urged Cas.

Cas smiled, rubbed his eyes to get rid of the last couple of tears and opened the present.  _ His present. _

******

Sam couldn’t stop laughing even after 5 hours of opening presents. Gabriel had been very thoughtful and had gotten Dean an antenna for the Impala. But Cas was the one that stole the show. 

Cas had proudly gotten an antenna cover for his Papa. 

A hot pink one. 

And it was fuzzy!

Once Cas realized that he could put the cover on the antenna and everyone could see it, he was more than happy to hand it over. 

Sam couldn’t stop laughing at Dean’s face. 

That man had barely held it together when Cas had shared the present. He wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. 

And yes he still felt like a badass as he drove into town.

It had been a good Christmas indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! 😊❤


End file.
